The mark
by laumirot
Summary: they only had four days to find a couple before the minister chose for them. that is why Dumbledore proposed the ritual and they will find some answers to their payers.
1. The mark

I do not own The Harry potter stories

This is a crazy idea that I have some nights ago. I said is crazy but I want to see where this will take me.

LucPOV

"Draco, care to remember me why I agree to be here today?" I hissed

"Because if you are not betrothed next Monday, the minister will chose a bride for you, father, and today is Wednesday" he told me icily "and I prefer not to end up with dear Dolores as my step mom if we can avoid it. You know that the cow is trying to bribe the minister to have you as her husband.

"I know, but the idea of having this meeting with the Gryffindor is just disgusting." I sighed and I followed him to the circle "Who is conducting the ceremony?"

"The headmaster, as he is already marry with McGonagall and too old to father another son, he is not entitle with the law. Look, Severus is also here." Draco said waving at his godfather.

"Lucius, Draco, I see that I was not the only one submitted to torture with the dumb heads." Severus told us, greeting us.

We started to talk about our summer and Draco was telling him about the month trip that he spent with the golden trio.

"We went to South America and we discovered the Mayan magic and the power of the Pascua Island." Draco said

"And you actually traveled with them?" Severus asked sneering

"Yes, we got close preparing the exams last year. We did not wanted to stay at Hogwarts during the Christmas break and we prepared our exams together at the manor." Draco said

"Lucius, are you telling me that they were visiting your house during the month before the exams?" Severus chocked

"No, I'm telling you that they lived in my house for a month before the exams. I went to the states during Christmas and Draco informed me that they were living in my house while I was traveling." I said

Draco started to laugh watching her uncle's face while processing the news. Before he could find something sarcastic to say, the golden trio entered the room and Dumbledore told us that we were ready to start the ceremony.

I sat next to Severus and I whispered to his ear.

"Did he told you that he put his name on the sorting?"

"He did and I do not understand why he wants to be match. He never wanted a woman or man before. Even when Bellatrix wanted to please him, he usually rejected her and you know that she is desperate for having him on her bed." He told me

"I pity the woman or girl who can end up with him. Imagine if he is matched with a muggleborn, he will kill her at the spot." I said

"Do you know how the poor soul is going to find out?" Severus ask me

"I think that when she is going to be select, she will apparate at his side, for this reason tonight he is alone at the safe house. Did you told Dumbledore about this?"

"Shit, I forgot and now is too late. I will tell him after. Maybe if we are lucky enough she or he can helps us." He said sitting down next to me.

Albus walked to the middle of the circle. He stared at us nodding and I knew that he was informed about the names inside the sorting box.

"As you know, the law says that you have to betrothed before Monday morning or you will find yourselves with a match chose by the minister. Tonight we will use an ancient spell who is called inquisitione de Anima mates. This spell will chose your soul mate and will bond you to him or her. This spell can choose one or more soul mates for one person so you can have multiple mates." He said staring again at me. "In the case that your soul mates is not here, you may be call to this person, so do not panic if somebody disappear after the ritual. When the spell is cast, a light will glow from inside you, the color of the light will tell you who your mate is."

I was nervous; I did not want to be with Dolores or Bellatrix. After Narcisse died by her sister's hand, I have to find myself a place to hide my son. The order was there to help me so with Draco and we became their spies working along Severus. Dumbledore was starting the chanting and I felt a strong pull that made me stand and walk forward. I was walking to the other side of the room, looking at this beautiful girl with long red hair, who was looking at me, half-scared half dazzle.

"I think we need to talk, old friend," Severus said next to me. I looked at him and I saw him glowing with a silver light, the same as the girl and me.

"Malfoy, Severus, we need to talk" Arthur said, "I thing we need to talk about Ginevra education" but before he could say anything more there was a cry and when I looked the source of the problem I saw the golden girl being surrender by a black glow and disappearing with a loud pop.

"Dumbledore, we need to talk NOW!" Severus yelled

VolPOV

I was staring at my image on the mirror; I was feeling exultant and powerful. After two years trying to fix my appearance, I finally did it and now I have my ancient body back. The good thing is I did not look like 60 years old; I was a powerful healthy 25 years old, with dark hair and grey eyes. It was perfect.

I heard the alarm telling me that the sorting ritual was starting. I questioned my mental sanity that pushed me to enter to this ritual conducted by Dumbledore himself. I hoped that I least I could have a pureblood one. What could I do with a mud blood or a halfblood? Nothing, probably just kill her.

I did not want to be chained with anybody and I will not let anybody tell me what I can do. I am Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord and I will demand respect for everybody. I felt powerful watching my death eaters quivering when I said a word, they followed me because they were afraid and it was all I wanted from them.

The ritual has begun some minutes ago, I felt a pull and a longing and I was thinking again about my stupid decision of sending my guards out and staying alone. I saw a black glowing appearing around me, I heard a loud pop, and I saw a girl standing ten meters from me, looking around trying to discover where she was. She stared at me with her eyes wide open

"YOU!" she yelled

"Miss Granger, why I am not surprise to see you here?" I told her

"I will never marry you! I prefer to die!" She yelled at me. I flashed next to her gripping her arms and pulling her close to my body.

"Mudblood, do you think that you have a choice? Do you thing that you will reject the Dark Lord?" I told her "From today you are mine and you will do what I say or your friends will die one by one. Do you understand that?"

She was terrified but she was fighting me. I loved that on a woman, but she would do as I'd say. I gripped hard, enough to make some bruises on her skin and she shivered.

"Yes, I do; please do not hurt my friends." She said her eyes watering

"You will be mine and mine alone. You will come to me every time I summon you. You will be mark as mine and every loyal death eater would know it so you will be protected and I will place some spells around you to protect you when you will be away." I told her

"But if you mark me, everybody will know and I will be outcast." She whined

"The mark will be different and small. However, you will let them see it so no male will not dare to touch you because the mark will tell them that you are taken. Now, ask me the question that is killing you from the moment you saw me tonight." I said and I saw her eyes changing from fear to curiosity. She is the smartest witch of her age after all.

I looked at her feet and I was shocked, Naguini was creeping around her, trying to get her attention. I never saw her do that. The mudblood saw her and cringed but she was curious about the big snake who was trying to look at her eyes. She lowered her hand and Naguini pushed her head into it, letting the girl pet her and looking content about this. I coughed and the mudblood stared at me.

"How did you change your face and body?" she asked

"It was a very powerful spell, ancient magic. I tried this for two years but never worked until today. You are lucky indeed that I am not anymore what I was after I returned. Now, I will mark you and you will return to your friends who are sure worry about you so I will do it quickly."

"Is this going to hurt?" she asked.

"I do not know. Just do not move. I need to decide where to mark you because I want them to see but I do not want to be too obvious about it."

I was thinking on marking her on her breast but I did not want any male to see them, so it was not an option. The arms would not do it because it will be like the others and I need to make a statement to my followers. Maybe the neck, a little serpent, starting on the hollow of the neck and moving up a little. In this way she can show the mark and nobody will see more than necessary.

I opened her shirt and she shivered. Naguini was restless and started to wrap her legs trying to comfort her. I put the tip of my want on her throat and I started to mutter the incantation. She opened her eyes in shock and started to moan softly. She was aroused and I was smirking. Finally, the golden girl is a vixen! I will have fun after all.

"Now girl, you will go and you will not say a word about me. If somebody ask, you will say that when you arrived to you fiancé's house, you found a note telling you that he will be contacting you later. You will say that he is a death eater trying to hide from me and that he gave you a new familiar to protect you from me finding out."

"So Slytherin. Dare to tell me what I got as familiar?" she said petting Naguini head.

"You are looking at her, Mudblood; Naguini will be with you all the time so you will not dare to betray me. She will be small so nobody will complain about her but she will be lethal as always." I said and I saw her looking at her new familiar, fear and adoration on her eyes. "Now, pet, I need to claim you as mine, so a kiss would be in order."

I held her close to me, putting one hand on the back of her head and the second on her lower back, pulling her closer and feeling her fear. I brushed her mouth and I licked her bottom lip, nibbling it and forcing her to open her mouth to me, having her surrendering to my strength. It was wonderful; her taste was like peach and honey. After some minutes, I pulled away. She was confused and swaying. I took the ring that belonged to the house of Slytherin, it was mad of white gold and has an emerald cut in a snake form. Nobody knew about it, so it will be safe for her to use it but it will show where she belong now. I took her hand and I put the ring on her left hand.

"This is you ring, you cannot take it off and it will show the wizard word that you belong to the Slytherin house now. Naguini, you will stay with her and protect her. You will report if somebody try to hurt her and you will give her whatever she needs." I said having a nod from my familiar. "So now, girl I will call you soon, be ready because I will introduce you to my followers soon. I will send somebody to explain you future role as my mate." I said waving my wand and sending them to the school.

SevPOV

"Severus, are you telling me that there is nothing we can do to help her, that maybe she is already dead right now?" Albus asked me

"Albus, you know how unpredictable he is and how much he hates the muggleborns. I do not know why he put his name on the sorting and I am not sure what could he do if he find himself with her by his side." I said sighing.

Even if she was a 'know it all', she was the most intelligent witch I ever knew so I would hate to saw her hurting. I saw my mark glowing and I knew that is was acting time.

"I think that one of my friends won a mate and she will be here soon. Miss Weasley, could you stay with Lucius as I prepare myself to talk with my friend's fiancée?" I said nodding to Dumbledore to come near me

"What is going on now Severus?" he whispered.

"She is alive and I will have to pretend to be her fiancé best man. For now just follow my lead. Be prepare for everything, maybe she is hurt." I said.

Some minutes after we heard a loud pop and Hermione Granger appeared on the middle of the room, unharmed and petting a silver snake, talking softly to it. Naguini!

"Dumbledore, the serpent is Naguini. I will take her to the dungeons, the snake is his familiar and it would never let her alone. I need to talk with her. We are in danger from now on because he is watching us. Say to everybody whatever you need but help me.


	2. Talks ans showers

I do not own the Potter's series

I will try to update the others stories today. Please tell me what do you thinks about this chapter.

HerPOV

I was in the private's chamber of my potion teacher. He left to prepare some tea and I was sitting next to the fire, petting my new friend.

'_Do you know that you are beautiful?' _I told her

'_You are the second person who told me that. Usually they are too scared to notice me. Can I call you Herms?_' she ask me softly

'_I will call you Nag. Tell me what do you like to eat besides humans and I will help you with that.' _I told her caressing her head. She was happy and she was hissing softly.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Snape yelled and I saw Naguini regained her ancient form preparing herself to attack him

'_Naguini! Down now!' _I told her and she looked at me angrily_ 'please Nag, let me handle him' _I told her and she nodded nesting her big head on my shoulder_._

"Do you have suicidal wishes Snape? Next time I will not being able to stop her." I yelled at him

"You scared me, you were speaking parsel tongue and I did not know what you were saying. You have to be carefully about this because if you do it on the hall, you will be outcast." He said

"They will know that I was betrothed to a Slytherin as soon as I put my foot outside my room." I said

"How?" He asked eyes wide open

"He marked me and he made sure that everybody will see it. I was ordered to show it also." I explained to him showing him the mark on my neck

"He use the ancient mark of the mates on you? Did it hurt?" he asked me softly

"No, it was rather nice." I said blushing "and he gave me this ring to show that I was taken."

"Did he told you something else?" he said sighing

"He said that I will be contacted by somebody who is going to teach me my new role and that he will summon me on the near future to introduce me to his followers."

"I have to go to see my bride and you need to rest. You will not have problems with the Slytherin, as they will know that you belong to one of the heirs from our house. You will tell them that he is hiding from the dark Lord and that he gave you a familiar to protect you. The other houses could be a problem and you will have to train Naguini to be calm while they are around you. I will be with you as soon as I can. Now go to your room." He said and I took my leave wishing to slip on my bed and sleep.

I was lucky enough to go unnoticed while I run to the Gryffindor tower but that was all. In the common room, I found Harry and Ron waiting for me.

"How are you?" Harry asked, "Why do you have the serpent around your shoulders?"

"I was betrothed to a second Slytherin heir who is hiding from the dark Lord. I don't know his name and he let me a letter explaining this and the serpent to protect me." I said

"But you needed to seal the bond to confirm you acceptance, how could you do this without him around?" Ron asked

"There was a moment, when everything was dark and he kissed me. After some seconds, he left and I apparated to the hall again with Nag by my side."

"Nag as Naguini? Are you demented?" Ron yelled

"Nope, is just a joke and please, she doesn't like to have people yelling around me" I told him

"Can you talk with her?" harry asked

'_Harry, I know you can understand me, I need your help to cover this from everybody, Snape will know but I do not want the school to know about this. Can you help me with this?'_

'_Of course Mione, I will always help you' he said_

'_I will help you also, Herm. I need to eat, can you find me some meat please' Nag said 'Potter, can I call you Harry?'_

'_Ok, but you need to realize that I know who you are and that I will not let you harm her in any way' he said to Nag._

'_She is my friend and I would do anything to protect her, so can we call it a truce?' Nag said to Harry_

'_Ok, now, I will go to the kitchen to pick up food for us. Is raw meat good for you?'_

'_Yes, thanks'_

"Can you stop doing this, you are scaring me," Ron yelled and we laughed

"Sorry, I will go to the kitchen as we need to eat, will you come with me while Mione takes a shower?" Harry said

"Yes, let's go, I'm hungry." Ron said leaving the tower with Harry.

I went to my rooms and I told nag to stay on my bed while I shower. I went to the bathroom, I striped while thinking about my day. I loved hot showers, to feel the hot water on my skin helping me relax my sore muscles.

I was thinking about my mark and I stroked gently. I felt a tingle and a heat flash on my core. I leaned against the wall and I caressed the mark while my second hand was gliding down my body, touching my folds and searching my clit. The faster I move my finger against my neck, the hotter I was getting and I pull two finger inside me, pumping hard trying to find released. I was lost in my world when I heard a gasp next to me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" somebody yelled.

I stopped moving and I opened my eyes. I was in a different bathroom, in a big shower, facing a very naked Lord Voldemort who was holding his erected cock.

"What happened? I was in my shower, I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I was near you. Did you summoned me?" I asked

"No, I did not. Can you put a robe before we can talk about this, stupid girl?" he hissed

"I will do it after you stop stroking your dick and put some clothes on you!" I yelled back

"I was taking a shower and you came to disturb my privacy, so you will do it first." He yelled.

We glared at each other while putting some clothes. I follow him to his room and I sat on the couch.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me coldly

"I would love to drink some pumpkin juice please." I said

"Stay here; do not go out of this room. Nobody knows about you and you could be kill in one minute by one of my death eaters." He said leaving the room.

I looked at the room; it has cream walls and brown carpet. The king size bed was dress with silver and green linen and there were some bookshelves and a black desk. It was beautiful and elegant. I took a book and I sat on the couch, trying to calm myself in the way I always did it, studying.

I heard the door open and before I knew, I saw Bellatrix Lestrange next to me, pure hatred on her eyes.

"Mudblood! What are you doing here?" she yelled

"I will not answer that, you bitch!" I yelled back

"Crucio" she yelled and I felt on the ground feeling once more the pain that was cursing on my body. "You are nothing here, you are even lower than a filthy animal and you are a whore!"

I was lying on the floor, holding my legs when I heard the door opened again and somebody entered slowly. Voldemort was carrying a tray with food. It took him a second to understand the situation and his eyes glowed with fury looking at me on the floor covered with blood.

He left the food on the table and he glided slowly next to Bellatrix.

"Dear Bella, did you enjoyed yourself punishing the mudblood?" he said icily and I was terrified

"My Lord, I came to your room and I found her, touching your book and sitting on your couch. She is dirty and I punished her for her insolence!" she said adoration and love on her eyes

"But if you see her for a moment, did you realized that she is wearing my bathrobe also?" he said softly

"How she dared to defile your clothes? She must die and I will take care of that for you my Lord." She said

He walk next to me and he helped me to stand up. He put his mouth next to my ear while holding me close to him.

"I will take care of this and after I will heal you" he muttered, "Bella, I want you to look at the mudblood for a moment and tell me what you see on her neck."

She came next to me, hating the idea of being close to something so dirty and low. When she saw my neck, she was afraid, her eyes wide open and trying to think how to handle the situation before he kill her.

"As you may see, she is marked with my seal and she is mine; if you see her left hand, you may find my ring on her. Did you think that a girl could enter to my private chambers, without my invitation, use my robes and sit comfortably on my couch?"

"No, my Lord, I was rush in my judgment, but please understand that she is Harry's Potter best friend and I wanted to protect you" she said pleading

It was a big mistake, nobody need to protect him and nobody hurt his pride like this without punishment.

"Avery!" he yelled

A man came into the room and kneeled before Voldemort.

"Yes my Lord." He said looking at me

"She is yours; you can have her with the boys for the night as a punishment for her bad behavior." He said coldly

"Do you want us to rape the mudblood? It will be a pleasure to break the famous Hermione Granger." He said. Voldemort took him by his neck and gripped hard.

"I am talking about Bellatrix. The mudblood you are talking about is my fiancée and no male will never lay a finger on her because she is mine. She has my mark and you better respect her if you don't want to have a very slow death."

Avery nodded glaring at me and took Bellatrix with him. Voldemort carried me to the bathroom and showered me, giving me some healing potions. I was feeling better but I needed to eat and rest.

"Hermione, is that your name if I'm not mistaken?" he said to me

"Yes, how I am supposed to call you? I guess 'my Lord' as the others do." I told him

"I prefer that you call me like that when we are with the others but when we are alone I prefer that you call me by my name, Tom." He said leading me to the couch and handling me some food. I ate in silence and I was trying to find a way to return to my room before Harry and Ron come back from the kitchen. "If you need some help, you can go to Severus; I will summon him tomorrow to tell him what I need you to do. I know he is engaged to the blood traitor but I do not want her to know about you here. Nobody apart from Severus and Lucius will know on your school and they will be your personal guards."

I nodded and I looked down.

"Are you scared of me?" he purred into my ear. "How do you feel about having me so close to you, knowing that you are mine to do whatever I want?"

I was scared but to my utter embarrassment, I was highly aroused.

"The know-it-all is speechless, it must be a first. Tell me something, are you a virgin?" he purred

"I, I"

"Let's see.' He said pushing me to the couch and kneeling next to it. He caressed my stomach and started to play with the curls on my pussy. "Open your legs, child"

I was scared and I closed my legs tighter. He laughed and pushed my legs, opening them and brushed my pussy, stroking my clit. I shivered and he smirked. I felt his finger toying around my entrance and pushing inside. I yelped because it was the first time that somebody touch me like this. He move his finger inside me until he found my hymen.

"Good girl, you will be mine and only mine," he purred. He let his finger inside me some minutes before taking it out and licking my juices form it. "And you are tasty; I will not take you tonight because we need to prepare you for our coupling. Yes, Lucius will do it. Now eat."

We eat in silence and that gave me some time to recover form his inspection. I felt humiliated.

"Do not be ridiculous, I needed to know what I was getting into. The witches of your age are not exactly innocents. Next Saturday, I will summon you at 10 pm, so be ready. Lucius will take you from school in the morning and he will help you get ready for the meeting."

"What about Draco?" I said

"He will help you at school if somebody bothers you. As we are playing about a potential Slytherin heir, he will be a good cover for you. Now, I will send you to your room and be ready for me at any time I wish to call you."


	3. Lunch and diner

I do not own the Potter stories

Hope you like it, please reviews will be welcome.

HerPOV

I was again on the common room of the Gryffindor's tower. I was wearing his bathrobe and my hair was wet.

"Mione, where were you?" Harry asked me

'_Herms, are you ok?' _Nag said rolling herself on my shoulders

"_I was taking my shower when I was summon. It was an accident.' _I said blushing

'_An accident?" _Harry asked

'_I touched my mark and I think he did the same, so he called me and I answered his call without thinking.'_

'_But you are not supposed to apparate from the castle, you told me that' he said_

'_Salazar Slytherin created the mark she is wearing and he used it with his mate, so it can overrule the wards' _Nag explained_ 'why were you blushing Herms?"_

I wanted to find the next hole available and live inside for the next century. I blushed deeper and I looked down.

'_You are scaring me Mione, tell us?' _Harry said

'_You will not like it' _I warmed him

'_Just say it' _he said

'_I was taking my shower when I caressed my mark, it felt so good that I need something to calm me down' _I said smirking at his blushing face_. 'I closed my eyes and when I opened I was next to him, in his shower. He was mad and yelling at me.'_

'_Are you telling me that you saw Voldemort naked, Mione?' _he said looking sick

'_For some minutes; after the shock, we yelled at each other and we got dress, ok he got dress and I took his bathrobe. I follow him to his room and he went to fetch some food for us.' _I said

'_Something else happened. I felt he was mad tonight' _he said

'_After he left the room, I sat on a couch to read and Bellatrix came to the room and found me there. She was mad and cursed me, she used the Crucio spell and was yelling at me when he arrived with the food'_

'_Herm, are you feeling all right?' _Nag asked

'_Better than her anyway' _I said

'_What do you mean?' _Harry asked

'_When he understood the situation, he came next to me and soothed me before talking with her. He was furious but deadly calm; he showed her my mark and my ring and called Avery. He told him to punish her and the ass thought that Voldemort was talking about me. He hurt him and told him to take Bellatrix to the dungeon to be the plaything for the night.'_

'_He gave her to the death eaters? She will want to have your skin after this!' _Harry yelled

'_I know. After that, we ate and talked. I will be summon Saturday to be introduce to his followers. Harry, how did you know that he was my mate?'_

'_When you arrived for the after the ritual, I was thinking about the possibility. When I saw Naguini, I hoped that I was just imagining the whole story but now, I'm sure of this.' he said smirking at me and pointing my robe. I palmed my head when I saw the LV silvers letters on my chest._

'_I should have known that he could do that. Prickly prat!' _I said laughing._ 'But are you ok with this?' _

'_We will have to see how to handle this; in the meantime we will not talked about this with anybody besides Nag, you and me. Nobody has to know that I am in the secret' _Harry said

"Nobody has to hear you talking like this Potter!" Severus said sneering

"Professor, I'm sorry, I did not heard you coming," I said

"No, you were too busy talking between you, what could you do if I was a fellow student? You will need to have you own rooms. I will talk with Dumbledore." Severus said. "And call me Severus, now I will be your shadow so I prefer to use the first names and not insulting please."

"Did you hear about tonight?" harry asked

"Avery called me to invite me to the party. I declined because of the fidelity charms on the engagement but I was happy to be able to avoid this. She is filthy. Hermione, I can tell you that even when she hates you, the inner circle is starting to see you in the more friendly ways. They got their chance to humiliate her after years of having her on their heads. 200 points to Gryffindor for that!" Severus said "Now go to sleep, tomorrow will be hard on you when the school will see your mark and ring."

Oh, joy! I went to sleep, Nag by my side and I had a good night sleep. I started my day having my roommates talking about their fiancés and the planning of their wedding. They wanted to talk about mine and I told them our cover story that made them swoon. I went to the common room to find Harry, Ginny and Ron. Ginny was daydreaming talking about how her boyfriends charmed her last night and Ron was red with anger.

"I cannot believe that I will have Malfoy and Snape as my brothers in law." He was yelling

"At least you don't have to share your wife with a Malfoy!" Harry said "And the one we never knew how straight he is, so shut up! Mione, Nag will stay with you during the classes?"

"Yes, she need to be there to protect me for the Dark Lord knowing about me. I think Dumbledore would not have problems about this," I said as we were walking to the hall for breakfast.

The reaction of the others students was rather funny, they were scared of the silver snake but they did not make any relation with Naguini, just with Slytherin. I heard some whispering talking about the muggleborn marrying a snake but I tried to focus on my friends and let them pass. The Slytherin's reaction were rather hilarious.

The first one was Pansy Parkinson. I was talking with Harry about our first class when I heard her ugly voice near me.

"So is true that the mudblood got engaged with a Slytherin heir? Do you think that you could dirt our house, you whore?" she yelled at me and I turned to see her. She looked at me with hate in her eyes and scanned my body. It was funny when she saw my mark and my ring but it was even better when she saw Naguini on my shoulders nuzzling my neck.

"What! It cannot be possible! Please, do not tell anything, I will not bother you anymore, I will stay far from you but please, do not said anything to him!" she yelled

"Just leave." I said coldly and she run to her table. After that every time that I crossed one of her house, they were looking down and not talking to me. Cowards!

My second surprise was Draco Malfoy who came to our table and sat near between Harry and me.

"Potter we need to talk about Luna and how to prepare our weeding. Granger, it would be a pleasure to walk you to your classes as you are engage to one of our heirs." He said pouring some coffee on a mug

"Malfoy, we can meet with Luna tonight at 8 to talk about our future relationship. Is that ok with you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and maybe we should start using our first names, don't you agree harry?" Draco said.

"Ok, Draco. Now let's eat."

We went to our first class, potion and I was afraid about Severus's reaction after his engagement made public. I never saw him like this. He was smirking more than usual and not taking points from us.

"I need to talk with Ginny about this, he looked to happy today." Ron said angry again.

"I will do it for you, do not pressure her. She is smart and she was too happy also, so do not worry." I told him

For lunch, we decided to go near the make for a picnic. I took Nag to my room and asked her to stay there. I went with Harry to the hall to pick up some sandwiches while Ron and Ginny prepared the spot to eat.

I was drinking some pumpkin juice when I felt a soft caress on my mark. I moaned softly and they looked at me puzzle.

"Are you ok?" harry asked me

"I think I will be call again. Can you tell the headmaster that I was summon by my fiancé? I hope to be able to return before the classes." I said feeling the soft touch warmer before I apparated again.

I was in a cozy dining room with a table set for two with silver sets and flowers. I touched the flowers and I smelled them.

"As I see they did not change the uniform since I was at school but I would say you look nice on it" I heard him talking near my ear and I jumped

"Sorry, I did no see you." I told him

"I wanted to eat with you and I hope that you were not in the hall when I summon you." He said

"I was near the lake with some friends and I was able to tell them to excuse me from class." I told him

"I sent an owl to Severus telling him that you will be at school later in the evening. Now let's eat." He said leading me to the chair and pulling it for me.

We ate in silence before he took me to his room and told me to stay there while he had a meeting with his followers. I took a book and I sat on the couch. After some minutes, I heard a knock and I saw Lucius Malfoy entering the room.

"Granger, I wanted to talk with you about Saturday."

"Yes, I want to know where and when do you want to meet me" I told him

"We can meet at the entrance at midday. You will eat at the manor and I will have some people preparing you for the meeting. It will be a ball so you will use a proper robe." He told me 'I will show you how to walk and what do you need to do. First, I will talk with our Lord to have his instructions for you. Severus will teach you more at the school."

"I did not think that I would be like this. I hoped to have a calm life and now I'm getting marry with him." I said shaking my head

"Hermione, do not worry, we will be with you and we will help you" he said patting my shoulders.

"Care to explain me why are you touching her, Malfoy?" a deadly calm voice asked

"My Lord, I came to explain her about the meeting and she was a little overwhelmed with everything so I tried to calm her down. I would never dare to touch her in an improper way." Lucius said fear heavy on his voice

"Leave now! I will talk with her." The dark Lord said

I put my book on the table and I look down. I was scared because I did not know what to expect from him.

"So, it was nice to have his hand on you, touching you?" Voldemort asked me icily

"I was thinking about my father. He died last year and some times, like today I miss him, so when talked to me, I felt like I was talking with him. I'm sorry if I did not behave as I should." I said looking at the floor

I felt him sitting next to me on the couch and he lifted my chin with his fingers. His eyes were red and he was angry.

"You have to understand that you are mine and no male will touch you without my permission. I cannot prevent this from happening at school with your friends but here, you will not allow nobody to touch you. I was clear enough?" he said

"Yes"

"Good. Now I want to read and you will stay with me for diner. Get comfortable." He said picking a book and sitting on the couch. I was reading when I felt his hand drawing circles on my leg; it was nice and confusing. He took my book, put it on the side and pull me close to him.

"After you left yesterday, I was thinking about how good you tasted, so maybe I can try again today?" he said picking me up and taking me to the bed.

He pushed me on my back and hovered over me. He started to kiss me while biting my lips and caressing my body. I knew it was wrong but it felt so good that I moaned in his mouth.

"Mmm, you like it. Good girl. Now let see what else do you like." He said opening my shirt and my bra. "Nice tits, my pet"

He caressed my breasts, licking and nibbling my nipples. He touched my knees, moving his hand up until he reached my snicker and tore them apart. I gasped and he laughed.

"Let me taste you my pet" he said before licking my slit. I was moaning, it was good and I love it. He opened my folds with his tongue and sucked my clit, playing around my entrance with his fingers. The tension on my body was getting stronger and was painful. I gasped again when I felt one finger entering me and moving inside me.

"Pet, you are tight, is good" He said before inserting a second finger and started to thrust faster.

"Ohgodohgod, this is so good," I was yelling while he was moving his fingers faster and hard against me.

"Come for me pet, come on my mouth." He yelled

"Ahhhhhh" I was coming hard and he was licking my juices.

"You are delicious; I want to have this as much as I can." He purred, "You will rest and I will call you for diner. Now sleep." He said leaving the room.

I woke up with a warm breath on my ear.

"Wake up pet, it's time for diner," The dark Lord muttered

I opened my eyes and he was sitting on the bed licking my neck. I blushed. He helped me standing up and he leaded me to the bathroom.

"You can shower and you have some new clothes to wear. I will send you more to your room at Hogwarts. From now, you need to dress according your new position. Even if you are a muggleborn, you need to understand that I will not be humiliated." He said

"I understand my Lord," I said

"Tom, just Tom" he said leaving the room.

After a good shower, I put the dress he chose for me. A dark green silk dress that caressed my body nicely. I was happy that he chose flat shoes to go with.

He took me to the dining room where I found a very strange food on the table, my favorite ones, hamburgers, french fries and coke. I looked at him puzzle.

"I was told that you love this muggle food and I wanted to reward you for being a good pet. Do not get used to this." he said pulling my chair. 'So tell me, how was school today?"

"It was interesting; the other students saw me and gossiped around, talking about me getting marry with a Slytherin. It was rather funny to see Parkinson run away from me when she saw the mark on my neck. After that, your entire house did not bother me anymore." I told him smirking "Draco was helping me today and walked me to my classes."

"He is a good follower from a very ancient house; I will reward them for their loyalty. Now, I do not like to have you in Gryffindor, maybe we have to change your affiliation, and after all you are marring the heir of a very prestigious house." He said looking at my eyes daring me to defy him.

"I will do as you wish but I would love to stay at my house if you allow me." I told him

"I will think about this, now go back to school and I will summon you for diner tomorrow as you have classes and I have a long meeting." He said kissing me before sending me back to my room


	4. Visits

I do not own Potter's stories

I'm having problems finding time to update but I will try to do it more often.

HerPOV

I was on my new room, sitting on the couch and trying to do my homework. As I lost my classes yesterday, I had a lot of work to catch up. In addition, I have the NEWTS to prepare.

I was having problems with his name. I did not wanted to call him the Dark Lord or Voldemort and I did not feel enough comfortable to call him Tom, so I was using 'he' as his name for the moment.

Probably my life will be a little unpredictable now because he will summon me every time he wish it. I need to tell him that I have to finish school and I needed time for my friends also but how do you explain this to him. He is not used to having anybody telling him not without punishment. Geez, why did I have to end with him?

I was restless and I started to feel a certain irritation that wasn't entirely mine. Trying to find some comfort, I touched my mark and I started to caressed slowly, moaning. I heard a loud pop.

"YOU STUPID WITCH! I WAS IN A MEETING! HOW I AM GOING TO EXPLAING THAT I LEFT IN A MIDDLE OF A SENTENCE? YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THAT I'M NOT AT YOUR CALL EVERY TIME THAT YOU FEEL UPSET!" he was yelling at me towering me

"I'm so sorry; I did not know that I could do this,"

'_I do not care if you are sorry about this! You cannot summon me like this!_' he was yelling in parsel tongue

'_I felt so bad that I touch the mark without knowing it and it made me feel better.'_

'_So next time somebody bother you in the grand hall, you will summon me to make you feel better?'_

'_No, I will not do that' _I yelled

'_Do not dare to yell at me stupid girl!_' he yelled grasping my hair hard and lifting my head before crushing his lips on mine

"My Lord, you need to go now! Some students heard you and they went to the headmaster. He will be here in five minutes or less."

"Take care of her. We will have to think about this and give him some information. Tell him that I'm her mate and that we were talking on the floo."

"Yes master"

"You will tell him that I will summon her every night and that she will be able to spy on me so he will not complain too much."

"As you wish"

"My pet, just do not say that you can speak with Naguini and I will call you tonight" 'he' told me before kissing me and disappear.

"Listen to me Hermione, we are in a very difficult situation, do not speak and follow my lead, ok?" Severus said

"I will, do not worry"

"After the headmaster will leave, we need to talk about this." Severus said sitting on the couch near me. "I would hold you but until he allow me to do it, I could be punish for this.

"I know, he told me that already," I said and before I could tell him, we heard somebody knocking the door. "Please enter."

Dumbledore entered to the room, looked at us sitting together on the couch and sat on the armchair. He was looking at me, searching for answers and I knew that the evening would be long and difficult.

"Maybe is time to tell me what is going on here, don't you think so?" he said looking at my eyes

"Albus, maybe I can help Miss Granger to explain what happened the last two days after the ritual." Severus said

"No, I want her to tell me, not you. I want to know what is she doing and why." He said. He was not happy and looked disappointed.

I stood up and I walk to the hearth. I was searching for words to explain how this situation was complicated and how I would do anything to help to end this war and I was speechless. I was scared that he would not listen anything that I could say.

"During the ritual, I felt magic pulling me and apparating me outside the school. I went to a room where I found him. He was not happy about me as his fiancée. When I told him that I would never marry him he told me that I did not have the choice and that I was his to do as he wish." I said

"Did he hurt you?" Dumbledore asked

"No, he was not nice but he only gripped my arms hard. After that he marked me and gave me my ring." I said showing him both.

"The mark is one that Salazar Slytherin made to call his mate, so I cannot do anything to prevent him to call you. In addition, the ring is the one that we think the founder gave to his wife. I just I do not understand why he is giving this to a person that he think is lower that a dog. Not offence intended." Dumbledore said

"Not taken sir, I do not understand also." I said

"Did he seal the engagement?" Severus asked

"Yes" I said blushing

"What! Did he kissed you?" Dumbledore asked

"I want to apologize with both of you but I need to ask some private question to Miss Granger. Did he wanted to know if you were a virgin?" Severus asked

"Yes, that happened after the second time I saw him by accident." I said and when I saw their faces, I tried to explain better. "I was taking my shower when I touched my mark by mistake; I was summon to him and I found myself near him taking his own shower."

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked

"We yelled at each other and we got dressed. He went to pick up some food. Before he came back, Bellatrix arrived and hexed me. She was going to kill me I think when he arrived. He yelled at her and gave her to the death eater as a play doll for the night." I said

"He punished his second because she was hurting you?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes, and he hurt Avery because he thought that the Dark Lord was talking about punishing me saying that nobody would touch me." I said

"And what happened after?"

"that when he said that he wanted to know if I was a virgin, he checked and he was pleased to know that I was one. After that, we ate and he sent me back to school. Yesterday he summoned me and we ate lunch before he left for a meeting. Lucius came and he was explaining what I am supposed to do when I was breaking down and crying. He wanted to calm me down and hold me in his arms."

"I guess something happened when you were in his arms." Severus said

"Yes, he arrived and we did not see him. He was mad and he sent Lucius away. He told me that no male should touch me, that he cannot prevent this to happen here but that in his manor I was off limit to anybody." I said

"Go on Hermione" Dumbledore said

"After that we read a little before he wanted to kiss me and play around."

"Play around" Severus asked rising his eyebrows

"Ok, he kiss me all over, just I will not give more details, ok? He let me take a nap and woke me up for diner. He even ordered hamburger with French fries for me telling me not to get used to be spoil."

"I try to picture Tom eating a hamburger and is too much for me," Dumbledore said laughing hard. "So today, what happened?"

"I was in my room feeling restless when I felt certain irritation that did not belong to me. I touch the mark without thinking because that makes me feel better."

"And he was summon here. Yes, I knew he was here, I hear him yelling and you answering back. How do you speak parsel tongue? Can you show me?" Dumbledore said

"Just let call nag to do this."

"Nag? Is she still here? She will tell what are we saying now?" Dumbledore asked

'_Tell the old man to be calm because I will protect you and I will not say anything.' _Nag say nuzzling my neck with her big head_._

'_I will, just be calm, ok?' _I told her petting her"this is Naguini, my new familiar and she said that she will not tell him what I do here or about nobody here because she will protect me first."

"Why did he gave you his snake?" Dumbledore said

"He wants me to be protected and never being alone. We never know if one of his follower will try something against me. This person will died but it could be after I died so he doesn't want to take risks." I said. "I think he will summons me every night or when he is available."

"We can use this to stop the war, even when he did horrible things before he is still someone that we can save. We need to research about this and you will have an important role in this. Eventually you will have to move to his manor and come to school every day. We will work out this. Now, prepare yourself for diner and come to talk with me or Severus if you need help." Dumbledore said "try to let Nag on you room but if she can handle her size as I saw before, she can stay with you during classes; I will talk with the other teachers. You will have to think about the possibility of becoming a member of Slytherin also; he will not allow you to be in Gryffindor."

"He told me that and he said that he will think about this."

"Ok, Severus, stay with her till she leaves and try to come to my office to talk about this. Good day! "Dumbledore said leaving my room.

Severus stared at me after Dumbledore left the room; he was thinking about something and I was not sure if this was a good or bad thing.

"I need you to learn to hide your thoughts from him now or we cannot do anything to protect you. We will spend the next three hours before you will be summon to do this."

And we did it, he was hard on me, not letting me rest and in the end it paid good. I was rather good, a natural as he said, and I learned not only to hide my thoughts but also to create some fake ones. The first was a very angry Dumbledore asking me to make an unbreakable vow that forbade me to tell him or any death eater something that can hurt the Order's planning.

At 7 pm, I told him to stay on the sitting room while I took a shower and changed into better clothes. He told me that he would want me to have a good taste and style as he considered himself as royalty. It was exhausting. I came back and I sat next to him while he was telling me about Ginny and Lucius. They were hoping to be bond in two months and she will stay in the school during the week and traveling home in the weekends. Lucius was not happy about Severus being able to see her every day but he will be coming some days to take diner with them. I was happy about having only one partner.

"I think I will be leaving soon." I told Severus

"How do you know that?" he asked me

"The mark is getting warmer and when this happen, I'm usually call. Please tell the headmaster that I will be here as soon as possible."


	5. Geting ready

I do not own Potter's story

VolPOV

I was sitting on the couch looking at her studying. I was not happy when I saw her arrive with her bag but she explained that she was getting late on her work and that she needed to catch up before it was too late. After I realized that getting late was not having her next week homework done, I laughed hard. She is worse than I was when I was her age.

Severus already spoke to me about her. The brightest mind of her age, a quick learner and there was a good chance that she will break the NEWTs record of the history. My own score would be beat by a muggleborn. I did not know how to feel about this, so I was brooding on the couch while looking at her working hard.

"Tom?"

'_Yes Hermione'_

"I finished my homework, what do you want me to do?"

'_Parsel tongue only and come to the couch' _I told her

'_Could you tell me why? _She asked carefully while sitting next to me

'_You can, I would be freer to speak with you if nobody know what I'm saying to you. This will give you more power here because you are the only one beside Potter who can do this.'_

'_Oh, I see' she said biting her nails_

'_Do not bit your nails, is disgusting!'_

'_I know, is a bad habit. I do this when I'm nervous'_

"_Do you have a reason for it now?' _I said taking her hand and kissing softly every finger.

'_Maybe'_

'_Care to tell me, maybe I can help'_

'_I do not know what to feel about you. I mean, we are supposed to be enemies and now I'm engage to you and the problem is that I am not unhappy about this as I should be' _she said looking down

'_I know how you feel, I spent all my life saying that muggles and muggleborns are dirty and now I'm engage to a one and I cannot take you out of my mind; is disturbing.'_ I said lifting her chin and looking into her eyes_._

I caressed her jawline with my thumb and I pressed my lips into hers. It was a sweet kiss. I liked it. I hear a knock and I pulled away.

"Come in" I said. Bellatrix and her husband were entering to my chamber.

"Master, we wanted to invite you to diner tonight if you don't have plans." She said smiling

"Thank you but as you may see, I'm rather busy tonight and I will be busy also tomorrow. Tell the other that I do not want nobody to come to the manor until our meeting and that I expect everybody to assist. Now go!" I said and they left. I saw her glaring at Hermione and I could see that her husband was leering at my mate. I will have to take care of that. "Hermione, come, we will go to eat now"

We move to the table and she was happy to see again her favorite food ready for diner. I knew that I told her not to get to this but I was having fun spoiling her even when I was feeling uneasy at the same time. I saw her tasting the salmon with her favorite muggle soda. She was happy and when we took desert, she was in heaven eating her favorite ice cream. Bullshit, she will stay tonight!

I told her that I needed to go to my office for some minutes and that I would return soon. After a soft kiss, I went to my study to send two owls.

(Severus,

Hermione will stay with me tonight and she will return to the school Sunday morning. I want to talk with you about future arrangement tomorrow at the ball.

Tell the old man about this, be here at 8 pm for further instructions, and bring Naguini with you.

Lord Voldemort)

(Lucius,

Tomorrow at noon, you are expected at my house to prepare my fiancée for the ball. She will be here waiting for you.

Bring Draco with you also.

Lord Voldemort)

Good, now they know what they need to do. I returned to the dining room when she was finishing her ice cream.

'_Pet, you are staying here tonight, I already sent an owl to Severus and I informed him that you will be returning on Sunday morning.'_

'_Ok, but I need to find some time to prepare my NEWTs and I want time to relax before the ball.' _She answered

'_Ok pet, now, we will go to sleep and tomorrow morning you can study after breakfast' _I told her leading her to my room_._

She said that she would love to take a shower and I let her go while I prepare to bed. It would be my first time having a woman to sleep in my bed all night. Even when I had some entertainment before, I always told them to leave before I fell sleep. She came and I took her to bed. She was tired and I knew she needed to sleep so I hold her close to me and we fell sleep quickly.

HerPOV

I woke up with some open mouth kisses traveling around my neck and my shoulders. I thought I was still dreaming because this felt so good.

'_Morning kitten'_

'_Morning' _I said sleepy

'_Come with me and we can eat before we have to start the day'_

I got up and I saw him looking at me smirking. He pulled me up and took me to the table where a big breakfast was already on place.

'_I want you to eat and to take a bath today. We will go out to the gardens before Lucius come to prepare you for the ball. I have a plan for tonight and I need you to learn some things to impress them. It would be a little difficult for you but I think you will do fine.'_

'_Yes, I would love to take a long bath and relax before starting the day. I would love to read in the garden for a while.' _I told him and he nodded

We ate talking about different spells that he wanted to teach me, some dark ones but I was impress to see that he created some spells for good causes like heal. I went to the bathroom and I opened the tabs, choosing a vanilla scent. I striped off my clothes and I entered to the bathtub. The water was perfect and I could relax for a while, casting warming charms if needed. I closed my eyes and I was lost in my thought when I heard somebody entering the tub.

'_I need to take a bath to and I though we can take it together' _he said to me sitting comfortably.

I was conscious that we were naked and he was only half a meter far from me. I wanted to be closer to him but I did not move and closed my eyes again only to feel him move next to me. I could feel again his powerful body smelling his scent. It was mouthwatering.

'_Come near me pet' _he said pulling me close to him and kissing my shoulder.

I was so comfortable and I caressed his thigh. He moved his hand to my stomach and draw circles around my navel. I turned around and I sat on his lap. He chuckled and put his head on my shoulder.

'_Not now kitten, we need to be rest for the long day that wait for us. However, a few kissed would do for the moment. Be nice today and I could reward you later.' _He said starting to kiss me and holding me strong.

We stayed on the bath for a while and I was kissing his throat when I heard him moan softly., I as so please about this that I sucked hard on the spot I was kissing hoping to leave a mark, to tell everybody he was also taken. He gasped and looked at me.

'_Why did you do that? You wanted to mark me as yours?_' he said angry

'_I don't know' _I said scared

'_Just tell me before I chose if I have to punish you or not' _he snapped at me

'_I'm sorry but when I heard you moan I wanted the others to know that you are taken and not available. I'm sorry.' _I said looking down. Two seconds after he was kissing me hard and making me forget my name.

'_Actually, I think I could reward you' _he said licking my own mark.

'_I think you will want to punish me after you see yourself' _I said trying to smile.

He move to the mirror and I tried no to see him naked but I failed, he was perfect in every way. He was touching his mark, a copy of my own on his throat but red. He was smiling.

'_You know how rare is for a female to mark his mate like this, not using her wand?' _he asked me

'_No, why this is so rare?' _I asked moving close to him, forgetting about my naked body. He took me in his arms and held me close.

'_Normally the male will mark his mate to show that she is taken. With your mark is special because it will connect our feelings and we can call each other as it happened the days before. There was some occasions where the female also would mark the male to tell the other females that he was also taken but this will happen with a wand involve ant this would mark the couple as a good match.' _He said

'_So, why this happened like this? I never did wandless magic before' _I asked him

'_I am not sure how but I would said that this is showing that we are indeed a very good match. We need to work about this. Now, let's get dress and we will go to the gardens before lunch.' _He said pulling me to the room_._

We got dress, we chose books to read outside, and we took a blanket to sit on it. He took me near a pound. I was sitting with my back resting in one old tree and he was reading with his head on my lap. I toyed with his hair and we stayed like this, relaxing, forgetting everything for a while.

"My Lord, We are here as you requested." We heard Lucius coming next to us.

I thought that he would move away from me but he only put our books down and took my hands putting them on his hair. He wanted me to caress him. Lucius and Draco were looking at us their eyes wide open. Tom sighed and stood up, pulling me with him.

"Lucius, Draco, come with us to the dining room; we will eat while I will explain my plan for tonight." He said before taking my hand and moving to the house.

I was confused and I did not know what to say. I did not wanted to speak but I needed to know how I was supposed to react in front of them.

'_Stop this! Just be yourself and do whatever you want' _he said annoyed.

'_Sorry, I'm still getting used to this'_

'_And that's why I'm a mark man? Stop worrying about this!' _he was angry and I felt it so I took a good breath.

'_Better' _he said turning around and kissing me hard in front of two very surprise Malfoys._ 'Now, be a good pet and you will be reward later'_

We sat and I was surprise to see the food waiting for us. Pizza with beer. Draco was looking at the food uneasy.

"My Lord, what is this?" Lucius said.

"Ah Lucius, I forgot that you don't know about muggle food. This is pizza and my pet love it." Tom said smirking at the older Malfoy. "You can eat this with you hand like this." He said taking one big portion and eating. We started to eat and it was funny to see them like this, especially Draco who was having problems not dirtying his clothes.

"We got the dress, I will prepare her for the ball but I wanted to know how you want to present her to the others. This could be dangerous if we don't have a good approach." Lucius said.

"Before we talk, I need to show you something that change everything." He said opening his shirt and showing his mark.

"She marked you? Did you let her point her wand on you?" Lucius was asking fear in his eyes.

"No, she was kissing me and she wanted to show the others that I was hers, so the mark showed" Tom said

"But Sir is a red snake!" Draco said

"She is a Gryffindor after all. Now I connected to her and we can feel each other. For example now she is very embarrassed." Tom said smirking at me. "Tonight I want her to wander a little alone, with Naguini by her side before I introduce her as my mate."

"Naguini will be here? how is she coming?" Lucius asked

"Severus is bringing her tonight before the ball. She would be happy to be with her friend"

"Friend? I thought she was checking on Hermione?" Draco said

"Me too until I realized that Naguini was not talking to me anymore and that she was not telling me everything Hermione does during her day. She became her friend and Naguini will protect her from everything, even from me now."

"My Lord, you know Naguini will not harm you, she is loyal to you," I told him.

'_No, she told me that you are her priority now and is ok because you are mine also, so do not worry.' _ He said caressing my check.

We ate talking about the meeting and everybody role to play. I would be introduce in a very particular way. At five Lucius said that we needed to start working and I stood to follow him to tom's room. Before I could move, I was pulled against Tom's chest and he was snooging me senseless. After some minutes, he left saying that he was changing in some room near the ballroom and that he will prepare the setting for tonight with Draco's help.

In his room, I found a gorgeous dress; it was a deep green one with some silver on it. Very Slytherin and felt right for the occasion.

"I never saw him like this" I heard Lucius. "He had some women around him before but he never showed his affections in public. And he never tried to spoil them as he is doing with you."

"I know. He slept with me last night, holding me close to him all night and waking me up with kisses. I don't know how to explain this but I felt at home this morning."

"He will want you to move here soon so be ready for this." he said holding me in his arms.

We talked as he helped me prepare, I went to the bathroom to dress myself and when I got back to the room he fix my hair.

'_Herms, I was missing you!' _I heard behind me and a moment later, I felt Nag wrapping herself around my shoulders_._

"She was restless last night and she was searching for you around till I told her that she would see you today. Where is the Dark Lord?" Severus said

"He is in the ballroom, we need to stay here with her and take her over there at 9 pm. She will enter with Naguini and we will follow her as her guards. We are the only one with Draco who can touch her." Lucius said, "You need to be prepared because she marked him with a red snake. He will show this tonight I think."

"Hermione, how did you mark him?" Severus asked me

"Hmm, I kiss him and the mark appear" I said

"Severus, he was reading outside, his head resting on her lap. He kissed her with us near them and we ate pizza today!" Lucius said

"Hermione, you need to be carefully, he is not stable at the moment, so please if you need help just tell us! Now, we need to go because is show time!" Severus said.


	6. The ball and a meeting

I do not own Potter's stories

DumPOV

I was sitting in the meeting room waiting until the rest of the order could take their sits. I called this meeting to explain about Hermione's situation and how we can use this to finish the world and maybe to save a poor soul in the same time.

I felt responsible for Tom sometimes. I knew that he was powerful even as a child and I did not make an effort to guide him. I knew that he was not happy in the orphanage and I did not try to look for a foster house in our world. I knew that he hated muggles because of his father and I did not try to teach him different. I felt remorse for this and I wanted to repair the damage I made more than 40 years ago.

"Dear friends, I was thinking about my old mistakes and I realized that we suffered too much because of them. I had the chance 49 year ago to change somebody' life and I did anything about it," I said slowly

"Albus, you are not to blame about what happened in our world!" Molly said

"Dear Molly, I'm responsible for not trying to help when I had the chance. To our luck, we have the opportunity to fix that and end this war."

"How? Do you have a plan to kill you know who?" Moody asked

"No, I know somebody who can give him what he need the most and I will help this person to do it and save many people trap in the abysm."

"Can you explain this better?" Arthur asked

"Everything began when I organized the ritual. Every wizard or witch attainable for the law was place on the sorting. He put his name also and he got a bride."

"Is she dead or hurt?" Bill asked

"No, Severus told me that he is acting very estrange about her, taking care of her and he gave her his snake to protect her."

"Are you telling me that he left Nagini go to live with this woman!" Charlie said

"Yes and this woman can speak parsel tongue also. She told me that she wants to help finish this war and Nagini told her that she will protect her."

"Are we going to meet this woman and she is going to spy for us?" Moody said

"That's the difficult part. You need to promise that you will treat her as you did before. You know her and she is scared about losing you because of him." I said and before I could say anything else, I heard a pop and Severus was there.

"Albus, I have news from the ball!" Severus said, "I can inform everybody at once so I will not repeat myself."

"Severus, tell us what are you talking about!" Moody yelled

"Alastor, you do not need to yell at me. I came from a ball that the dark Lord offered to introduce her mate to the death eater." Severus said

"What happened to the poor girl?" Molly asked her eyes full of tears

"The poor girl?" Severus said dryly. "She was pampered like a queen, she has Nagini following her as a puppy, she was presented as the Dark Lady and she managed to humiliate Bellatrix again. So tell me Molly, how can you say that she is a poor girl?"

"Did he hexed her or harmed her?" Arthur asked

"I will tell you what happened even if I would love to be obliate from one of the memories. The night of the ritual, he marked her as his mate; yesterday she marked him, claiming him as her mate also." Severus said

"Was he angry about this?" Remus asked, "Normally the males do not like to be mark, I did not let Tonks mark me even if I love her, I'm the alpha of the pack."

"As you said normally he would never allow this but she did no intended to do it, she just kiss his throat and the mark appeared. Her mark is silver and his is red. He showed his mark with pride tonight. They are connected now." Severus said

"Connected?" George asked

"they can feel each other feelings and eventually their minds will connect also. He will feel if she is in danger and will go to her. Do not try to set him up, he will only take her and we will never see her again"

"how do you know this? maybe he will forget this and search for another bride." Tonks said

"I don't think so, not after what I saw tonigh?" Severus said shuddering.

"What happened during the ball that bother you so much?" I asked

"They dance as expected, but we never thought that he could reacted like he did, especially with us in the ballroom." Severus said shuddering again "He was on his throne and she came near his, stroking his face softly, he looked at her at sat her on his lap."

"Ok, not bad, but why are you so distress about this?" Fred asked

"Before she was even on his lap, he was already snogging her senseless and he forgot about us. When he remembered, he looked at us, his eyes on fire and he yelled us to get off his house. I dare to say that they wouldn't be able to reach the bed before he claimed her."

"Oh God!" Tonks said

"The problems is that he was never gentle with his lovers and the girl was still a virgin. I will go tomorrow to heal her and I hope that he will not punish me for that." Severus said

"Is there something we can do for her?" Arthur asked

"Be her friend, support her; she is too confused about this because I think she is falling for him already. She will need our friendship more than anything," Severus said

"Severus Snape talking about friendship! That is a bad joke!" Sirius said sneering

"Black, I do not care about what you think! The last days I spent some time with this girl and even she is a know it all, I care about her as she was my sister, so sod off stupid mutt!" Severus yelled

"A know it all? Tell me is not true, she is a muggleborn, he will kill her! Severus tell me is not true!" Remus yelled

"Remus, I would like to tell you that but to her luck, she is the Dark Lord's mate and the only thing we can do is to protect her staying by her side. He will not kill her but she would be hurt if he lose control tonight." Severus said

"Stop playing around and tell us who this girl is!" Moody yelled

"Alastor, no need to yell!" I said sternly "what Severus is trying to say and he is failing to do is that the girl we are talking about is our dear Hermione Granger."

VolPOV

I was sitting on my throne; looking at her as she entered the room with Nagini by her side, Lucius and Severus following behind. I could see that they care about her. I was surprise for that. She was walking and my death eater were looking at her curious. They knew that I had something important to tell them but nobody knew what. I saw some wands prepared to strike but they went down as soon as Nagini hissed at them and Hermione talked to her, calming the snake. Everybody gasped listening the 'mudblood' speaking parsel tongue. She came near me and bowed as requested.

"I'm here as you requested my Lord," she said looking at my eyes. She was perfect.

I got up and I took her hand leading her to the center of the room and nodding to Severus to start the music. We dance for an hour, taking some pauses to drink and she wanted to pet Nagini. I talked with Severus and she asked Lucius to dance with her. I saw that he was looking at her, as she was his sister. I will talk to him later. I sat on my throne watching her dance, laughing and happy.

"My Lord, would you dance with me?" Bellatrix asked me. "As you remember I'm a good partner"

She was my worst mistake, some years ago, I needed some release from my sexual frustration and I took her as my lover for a month. She never understood that I did not want to make the situation permanent and that she was not welcome. I had my eyes close so I did not see her arm approaching my neck until I felt her pulling and crashing her lips into mine. I was shocked and I did not react as I would normally. Nobody touch me without my permission.

'_WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING MY MATE? YOU BITCH' _Hermione was yelling in parsel tongue.

"You are speaking parsel tongue Hermione," I told her

"Oups, sorry." She said and she turned again to Bellatrix. "FUCKING BITCH! WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING HIM?"

"I do it because I'm his more loyal servant and you are only the toy of the month!" Bellatrix yelled back.

I knew that I should do something but it was so funny and I knew that my pet would be ok. She took her wand and pointed it to Bellatrix.

"You will not approach him again or I swear that you will be asking me to kill you before I finish with you." Hermione yelled back

"And why do you think I will listen to a dirty mudblood whore!" Bellatrix yelled

Big mistake; Lucius, Severus and Draco were looking murderous and Nagini was preparing herself to strike. I gestured them to stay still and I went near my pet. I took her wand and I put her in her sleeve.

'_Let me handle this kitten, you are great and you will be rewarded tonight as I promise'_ I muttered to her ear. "Bellatrix, do you remember what I told you some three days ago?"

"You told me that the girl was a guest in your room, so I thought she was you plaything." Bellatrix answer.

"I thought you were smarter than this, but I was mistaken," I said and I asked for silence and I told everybody to look at me. "I want everybody to see this woman and to look at her throat"

I moved Hermione to the center of the room and I heard some gasps.

"She is my mate, chosen by Salazar Slytherin himself. She was marked and she is wearing my ring. She is the Dark Lady. She can speak parsel tongue and Nagini is her familiar by choice" I turned opening my shirt showing my mark. "Today I was marked as well; using wandless silent magic she marked me with my ancestor power.

I move near Bellatrix and I cursed her sending all my hatred to make her suffer. Nobody touch me and nobody insult my mate without punishment.

"Stupid woman! I want you out of this house now! I will not kill you because of the memory of your sister but you are banish from my house until further notice. Severus!"

"Yes my Lord" Severus answered

"From now on, you are my second. I will explain later what I want from you; now take this out of here." I told him

I was in bad mood now and I sat on my throne waving the guest to continuing with the ball. After some minutes, I saw my pet sitting on the floor near me petting Nagini.

'_Kitten, come here' _I told her and she stood up quickly next to my throne.

She was smiling at me and she caressed my face slowly. I gasped and I pulled her to my lap, claiming her lips. I forced her to open her mouth and I pushed my tongue inside, tasting her and nibbling her lips. We were in our world for some minutes until I remembered that we were not alone.

"GET OUT NOW!" I yelled and everybody run to the next exit. Cowards. I saw the Malfoys and Severus nodding at me before leaving. I knew I could count on them.

I claimed her mouth again and I smelt her arousal losing the last remains of control. I needed to take her and I would not arrive to my room.

'_I need you now! I need to take you!' _I yelled

'_Take me now!' _she answered starting to strip me.

'_This is too slow' _I said vanishing our clothes and transfiguring my throne in a bed.

I pushed her hard on her back, positioning myself between her leg, kissing her and grabbing her breasts, pinching her nipples. I never felt so aroused like now; I was so hard that was nearly painful. I move my hand to her folds and I felt her ready and wet for me.

'_It will be painful but I will go slowly, tell me if this is too much and I will go _easy' I told her seeing the concern in her eyes

'_It will be ok, just take me' _she said

I pushed the head of my cock inside her and I moaned in pleasure, she was so tight and wet. She whimpered and I kissed her to distract her. I pushed forward and I was trying to move slowly inside to make this easier.

'_Just do it, it will be better if you do it quickly' _she whispered

I pushed hard and I was fully inside her. I remain until she start to move and I shift my hips searching for a good position in our dance. She felt so good, so warm.

'_Pet you are perfect'_

'_You feel so good inside me, please move faster'_

'_You like to feel my big dick inside you witch'_

'_Only you, only you'_

'_You are mine and nobody will touch you' _I said pumping hard, fast, and feeling her moving to meet my hips every time, enjoying this as I did.

'_Harder, deeper, I need to feel you inside me'_

I move her legs to my shoulders, penetrating her even deeper and harder

'_Tell me who you belong to!' I yelled_

'_I'm yours'_

'_Yes witch, you are mine forever, now I want you to scream my name as you come' _I said feeling my own release close.

'_Tommmm'_

'_Hermione'_

We came together and I fell on top of her. I wanted to move but she hold me close. We fall sleep but we managed to wake up five more times to start again our games before we fell sleep holding each other.

I opened my eyes several hours later and I saw the light entering the ballroom. I was tired and my back hurt. My head was on her stomach and she was still sleeping. I kissed softly her navel.

'_Morning kitten'_

'_Morning'_

'_How are you?'_

'_I'm fine, sore but I will be ok'_

'_I think we need to call Severus to help us because I do not think I can move for the moment'_

'_I don't think I could move either. Call him please and he can give us some potions'_

I called Severus and Lucius and they appeared some minutes after

"My Lord, are you ok? What happened? You back is bleeding!" Severus asked

"My pet was a little wild on the last round and she use her nails to prove her enthusiasm" I said "now, help her and Lucius can heal me"

"Hermione, are you ok?" Severus asked

"Severus, do not worry, I just need a pain reliever and a peppermint potion and I will be ok. I need to eat and shower before going to Hogwarts." Hermione said, "Nag is here or she left with you yesterday?"

"I took her with me because she was a little mad about you being hurt. She is ok, I fed her and she slept in your bed." Severus said giving the potions to my mate and helping her getting dress.

Lucius healed me quickly and I put my robe. I would take a long bath after she left. She went to take her shower, Lucius and Severus took care of the ballroom and I went to the kitchen to prepare some food for the four of us. They joined me on the kitchen where the food was waiting for their arrival. Pancakes with chocolate and strawberries, other of her favorite food. We ate while I told Severus his new appointments and I told Lucius that he has to move to the school to guard my mate. He was more than please because in this way he would see he bride every day. He asked my permission to tell her about me and I nodded just telling him that she need to understand the secrecy of the knowledge.

I pulled her apart and I kissed her softly.

'_Kitten, you need to go back now. I have to travel and I will be out of the country for the next month.' _I told her

'_I will miss you'_ she whined

'_I will return as soon as possible but if you need me, you can call me touching your mark. Be carefully and stay with your guards always.'_

'_Ok, I will, be safe'_

I kissed her for a last time and she left with Severus and Lucius. I had to prepare a lot of thing for my travel. I hoped I find the solution to my problems.


	7. Moody

I do not own Potter's story

HerPOV

I was tired and in the end, Severus carried me to my room. He was nicer than usual and I could see he was worry about me. Lucius was following us and he said that he would prepare some tea for us.

I sat on my favorite chouch and I winced in pain.

"Hermione, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Severus asked

"I will be ok Sev, I'm just sore." I told him

"What happened after we left last night?" Lucius asked

I was so embarrassed I never thought I could react as I did last night. He took me completely and I was eager to have him.

"Mione, I know this is estrange for you to hear, but speaking for the both of us, we care for you as if you were our little sister, so you can tell us everything." Severus told me sitting by my side and holding me in his arms.

"Tell us what happened and maybe we can help you deal with this." Lucius asked me kneeling at my feet.

"After you left, we made love" I said, "who I'm kidding? After you left we fucked like horny animals all night"

"Did he hurt you?" Lucius asked

"He tried to be gentle the first time but I was a little anxious and I pushed his control a bit too much." I said blushing

"The first time? How may time did he shag you?" Severus asked

"Hmmm, I, I, I think six times if you don't count the fair play between those." I said looking at the floor

"Take this, is a potion to recover when rough sex is involve. How he was with you after the last time?" Severus said

"He was nice and sweet; he held me close to him and woke me up kissing my navel." I said

"Ok, not a good image from my sis but I got the idea. Now, I will be a teacher from now on and you can count with us to help you. We need to tell Ginny about this because I do not want her to believe we are cheating on her." Lucius said and we heard the door of my room open.

"One dark lover is not enough so you have to take also these death eaters?" Moody said

"Fuck, Lucius help me hold her before she lose it!" Severus said.

SevPOV

We were late. She lost it. She was furious but she was calm, deadly calm. I could see why she was the Dark Lord's mate.

Albus sat on the couch looking smug ant the scene that was developing in the room.

"What are you trying to tell me, Alastor?" Hermione said dryly. God, nobody speak with him like this, only Albus.

"Don't you dare to use this tone with me girl! You are only a little girl playing games and believing that she can do whatever she wants!" he yelled.

I saw her standing up and gliding next to him.

"Lucius, look at her!"

"She is gliding and her eyes are red," Lucius whispered

"Just pray that he will not come or this will be a bloodbath"

"He will not come, I told him to stay wherever he was." Hermione said to me

"You will call him and I will take care of him as I have to. He will go to Azkaban and he will get the kiss before midnight!' Moody yelled

"Albus, do something!" I yelled

"I thing I have the best sit for this show. Somebody want a lemon drop?" Albus said smirking.

I sat and sighed, we will have to let her handle him alone.

"Do you think I will call my mate to set him up? You are dreaming!" Hermione said

"So you are only a big stupid whore and a death eater!" he yelled at her.

She move quick and she was near him slapping him so hard that he fell. She was towering him, murmuring some spell that made him levitate and scream. It was not the cruciatus spell but it was scary and painful.

"You will leave this room now, and you will not come near me or mine. Next time I will forget that we are on the same side and I will make you beg for your death. Leave now!" she said. She was fucking scaring.

Moody left and she came near Lucius searching for his arms. She was crying on his chest.

"Baby sis, calm down, everything will be ok." Lucius said kissing her head.

"Hermione, he was an ass and you don't need to apologize for this," I told her

"Miss Granger, tomorrow you will take the day off and we are going to go to the headquarters to clarify some misunderstandings about your situation. I want to tell you that I will be by your side and you have my help." Albus told her.

She sighed and stopped crying. She was resting her head in Lucius shoulder.

"Maybe we could have some tea," I said.

She stood up and went to the bathroom.

"Albus, she is in love with him and they are a perfect match as you could see." I said sadly

"I knew because the spell I put in the sorting was the one for the soul mates. She is his perfect match. We need to research why she marked him because only the Slytherin heirs could use this kind of magic." Albus said

"But Albus, she is a muggleborn!" Lucius said

"That's why we need to search for answers," Albus said and we turned around to see her running from the bathroom and yelling at us.

"LEAVE NOW! He is furious, he knows what happened and he is mad, he wants to kill him but he wants to see first if I was hurt or not before looking after him!." She said

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked worry

"I will floo you as soon as I can. I will try to convince him to not kill the ass but everything will have to wait until I'm done with this. Now leave, he will be here in less than five minutes if we are lucky!" She yelled again

VolPOV

I was reading a dusty old book on this ancient library when I felt her anger running on my body. Somebody insulted her! I try to connect our minds and I saw the old Alastor yelling at her. She told me to stay wherever I was and she would handle this but after some minutes I felt that she was furious and used some of the lost magic. He called her stupide whore! How he dared to insult my mate like this. I would kill him slowly. I did no care about the consequences for this. I felt her telling me to calm down, I told her to shut up, and that I was coming to her right now!

I apparated to her room and I gripped her arms hard.

'_I told you witch not to tell me what to do! You are mine! I'm the alpha and you will do whatever I say!'_ I told her pushing her down, furious at her attempts to control me.

She looked at me and she fell into the ground siting on her feet and looking down in submission. Smart girl but I was furious because of the auror and I knew I was taking it on her. I make her stand and I pulled her hair hard bringing her close to me. She was whimpering and her eyes were full of tears.

'_You will never defy me again like this! Next time somebody speak to you like this, you have to call me. Are we clear?' _

'_Yes, sorry'_ She said softly

I saw her eyes, red eyes like my own full of fear, lust and something else I did not recognized; she was so beautiful that I crashed my lips on her, tasting her and pulling her against the wall. I needed her badly, I vanished our clothes and I put a silence spell in the room in one move of my hand. I put her legs around my waist and I pushed hard inside her hearing her scream of pleasure.

'_You love to have my dick inside you witch!'_

'_You fill me, I love to feel you inside moving hard and fast!'_ she was yelling

'_scream my name you minx!"_

'_Tom, harder, I need to feel you!'_

She was in heat and I was so horny. I was sucking her nipples and pressing her but. We were close and we fell on the edge together screaming our names. I took her to her bed and we fell sleep together, holding each other.

I woke up a few hours later and I was spooning her. She looked exhausted and I was tired. I nipped her ear and I licked the soft spot behind it.

'_Kitten, I need to go soon, do you want to take breakfast with me or you prefer to sleep longer?'_

'_Give one minute and I will summon the food.'_ She said opening her eyes.

She sat in the couch and asked the elves to bring a tray with food. I was famished, last night I lost count how many time I woke her up to fuck her senseless. It was great! She is perfect!

'_Remember from now if somebody bother you, you have to call me even if you don't like it!'_

'_Tom, I will do as you want but can I handle the order for the moment? I know that after today they will want to ask something. Do not worry, I will not tell them anything about you but I need to make clear that I will not be a toy in their hands. Can I do that?'_ She asked me

'_Just promise me that if they become angry and they try to do something to hide you from me, you will call me.'_

'_I will, I just want to show them that I'm the Dark lady and I want you to be proud of me'_

She smiled at me and kissed me. After we finished eat, I kissed her for a last time before leaving to my manor.

HerPOV

I was so happy about having my day off. I was so sore, even more than yesterday. I did not remember how many times he took me last night. How a man could have so much stamina for one night? Ok, I was not exactly complaining but my body was. I crawled to the hearth and I activated the floo

"Severus!"

"Herm, are you ok?' he said worry

"I need you to come here, with some potions to heal me again." I said

"I will be there in some minutes. I had the day off because of the meeting and Lucius is with Ginny to explain about you." He said before disappear.

Some minutes later, he entered and he was running next to me.

"Hermione, are you ok?" he was worry "Did he hurt you?"

"No, we just took it a little too hard last night and my body is complaining about the abuse."

"Did he force you to do it?"

"No, he was angry about what happened yesterday and I think that gave him some extra energy so he was a little too enthusiastic last night and I have to get use to this yet"

"Did he let you sleep at all?"

"After each time, but he was waking me up for another go. I wasn't' exactly complaining but now I'm just tired and sore."

"We are talking about how many rounds exactly?" he asked weak

"Hem, probably more than eight but I'm not sure," I said looking down.

I was safe of his answer when he heard a knock and Ginny entered pulling Lucius with her. She sat next to me and hugged me.

"And we get to be sisters after all, I'm so happy!" she said

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night I talked with Lucius about the situation you have with your parents." Severus said

"Did you know about this?" I asked sad

"Yes, Dumbledore told us in the beginning of the year. I knew that you parents disowned you because you did not want to give up the magic world, so I talked with Lucius about this." Severus said

"So, what do you decided to do?

"From this morning you are no longer Hermione Granger but Hermione Malfoy-Snape as we adopted you as our sister." Lucius said

"Did you told him? I do not want you to be punish because of me." I said

"He was please to know about our decision and he asked us to protect you. For Christmas you will be at the manor."

"So, I'm Draco's aunt now?" I said laughing

"Technically yes but he will not see you as one." Lucius said. "Now baby, prepare for the meeting, we have to go soon."

"I need to take a shower and we can leave after. Ginny, we can meet tonight for girl time if you want." I said

I was still sad, even when we kissed goodbye, I had the feeling that he was still angry with me for challenging him. A tear fell down on my face.

"Mione, are you sad? Why?" Severus asked

"He was angry because I defied him telling not to come when he wanted. I hope he forgive me." I said softly

Severus took me into his arms and I cry softly. We heard a pop, I felt strong arms pulling me from Severus and I felt into one strong chest.

'_Kitten, why are you so sad?' _he asked me

'_I know you are angry with me' _I said not looking at him and crying harder

'_Pet, I was not angry with you, I was angry because the moron insulted you and I took my anger on you. I do not want a weak mate but I am not use to be defy like this. Give me time to get use.' _Tom told me

'_Ok, I will' I said calming down._

He kissed me and told me that he would try to come the next night and we would talk about my meeting with the order and others things he have to think about first. He left nodding at Severus.

"Are you ok Mione?' Ginny asked

"I will be ok" I answered

"What did he tell you?" Lucius asked

"He just said sorry for last night, he said he was angry with Moody and he took it out on me"

"He apologized? He never did that before even when he was at school!" Lucius said

"Yes and he is coming tomorrow to talk with me about something he wants to think about before he tells me. Now, let me take my shower and let go to the headquarters".


	8. Meeting the order

I don't own Potter's story

HerPOV

I tried to sit on my chair and I winced from the pain.

"Difficult night, sis?" Severus told me smirking

"Sod off Sev! Just give me the fucking potion!" I yelled. Everybody gasped waiting for him to lash out at my response but he only laughed at me giving me a pain reliever.

"Mione, where is you sense of humor?" he said smirking at me. The rest of the order were looking at us, disbelieve on their eyes. "Maybe is time to start telling them the last news. Don't you think so Lucius?"

"What is happening with you to be so nice with her?" Sirius asked

"Black, no need to overreact. As you know, Hermione lost her parents due to their intolerance to the magic world. With my old friend, we decided that she needed some help now that the term is ending and that she needed a house after finishing school." Lucius said

"She is welcome to the burrow as always," Arthur said

"We know that she is one of your friends but she need something that help her with her situation and her life after school." Severus said

"And what did you do?" Molly asked

"From this morning, she is no longer Hermione Granger but Hermione Malfoy-Snape." Lucius said

"But you are engage with our sister? How could you marry her?" Fred asked

"I did not marry her; we adopted her as our sister." Severus said

Everybody was in shock, Albus was smiling and Sirius was looking sick.

"But you see her as a mudblood Malfoy!" Moody said

I heard two people snarling and five seconds after I saw Moody against the wall with two wands pointing his neck.

"Say that again about my sister and I will kill you!" Lucius yelled

"Never again talk about her like this, she is not alone anymore and I will not take it well if somebody insult her!" Severus was yelling

Everybody gasped again and Dumbledore looked at me asking for help.

"Guys, come here, he was overreacting. I need you to stay by my side now." I told them, they relaxed and came next to me again.

"So now that we have this resolved, we can talk about the ritual and its consequences." Dumbledore said

"Yes, we want to know how are you and what can we do to help you deal with this." Bill said

"Ok, I need you to stay calm and I will not give so many details. I cannot give information about him or his plan because he made me take a vow to prevent this." I said

"I want to know if he hurt you because I saw you wincing when you tried to sit." Molly said

"Hmmm, we are going to start with the difficult questions. As you know, we are connected and we can feel each other feelings. Sometime we can speak using our bond. Yesterday Moody decided that he wanted to vent his opinion about me and he heard that. He was so mad that he wanted to kill him," I said

"He wanted to kill me? Why?" moody said

"I'm his and he will not allow nobody to insult me. Bellatrix hexed me one time and she ended like the sex toy of the night for the inner circle."

"You have to be kidding? She is his favorite," Sirius said

"Black, from Saturday, I am his second and she was banish from his manor because she humiliated Hermione on the ball." Severus said

"Please Hermione, go on" Dumbledore said.

"Is embarrassing and I will try to say it fast. He came to me, he was angry with Moody, and he took his anger on me. He took me hard and I had to take some potions to recover from this." I said taking Severus hands and looking at Lucius.

"Did he rape you?" Molly yelled

"No but we were to enthusiastic and we got hurt. Severus came and heal us before he left."

"Asshole, did you heal him?" Moody yelled

"I will do as I want to end this war even if you don't like it; I needed to heal her and he was there also." Severus yelled back "We are talking here about a soul mate bond. She will not survive if he dies and she hurt him so bad that his back was open from her nails."

They started to yelled at the same time, everybody was giving their opinion about how they would handle my engagement with Tom, (when did I start calling him that?), and if they have to hide me in some seclude place. Shit!

"You assholes! Get out of here now!" I yelled

"Why! Why we need to leave? Because a slut told us to leave!"

"Fuck you! Dumbledore take him from here, he felt I was in distress and he is coming to pick me up, I will try to convince me to let go back to school but you have to stop this moron at once."

"Be carefully, do not challenge him in an open way, he can harm you." Dumbledore said but before they could even move, Tom was already holding me in his arms, his eyes glowing with fury. Everybody was send to the walls with a blast of magic.

'_I told you to call me if they try to keep you away from me!' _Tom yelled

'_I was trying to do it, please let go to your house and I will tell you what happened.'_

'_He insulted you again Hermione, he has to suffer!_' Tom was mad and he wanted to kill.

"How do you entered here, bastard?' Moody was yelling.

"I will be next to my kitten whenever she needs me. Now you will not see her until I decide that she is safe near you." Tom growled. _'My pet, let's go home' _

He took me in his arms and started to kiss me before apparating.

SevPOV

"He was kissing her and called her kitten?" Fred said

"He put his tongue in her throat," George said

"One of his hand was squeezing her but" Bill added

"And he has his second hand inside her snickers!" Charlie yelled

"What the hell is going on here?' Sirius yelled

They were all yelling like stupid brats. I had enough and Lucius was furious. We were afraid that he would hurt her tonight.

"ENOUGH! You are so stupid, assholes, self-centered, undeserving of her, you disgust me!" Lucius yelled

"Why are you so angry? Tonks said

"Yesterday he was angry because of Moody and he took it on her. Today is worst because you were insulting her and she did not summon him immediately as he wanted her to do it if you were trying to keep her away from him. She defied him again to protect your arses." I yelled

"What is the matter? he will fuck her senseless and tomorrow you will give her some potions," Sirius said

"Mutt, how many times you can 'fuck' a woman in one night? Three or five times? Be honest!" Lucius said

"Probably four and I'm the god of sex." He said so proud of himself.

"I read her mind today because she did not remembered how many rounds they got last night. Want to guess?"

"As an ancient probably two or three." Moody said

"Tell them Severus and they will understand why we need to protect her from him and from herself," Lucius said

"Ok, last night he was so angry that his magic fueled his stamina so he took her ten times and so hard that this morning neither of them could move until I gave them at least two potions each."

"So tonight could be worse," Remus asked

"It will be worse; he put us on our arses with one spell, wandless and wordless. His magic tonight is almost at his highest level so I hope that she will be ok tomorrow."

(One week later)

I sat on my chair and I closed my eyes. I was so tired.

"Severus, did you see her? Is she ok?" Molly asked

"No, he did not let us see her. She is in his private wing and he is not even letting the house elves enter his room. He take food from the kitchen, the potions from me and he is taking care of her. He doesn't want any male to see her or touch her. We were allow but for some reason he told us to wait until he feel comfortable about having her outside.

"Did you try to sneak to his wing and see her?" Arthur asked

"I did and I only arrive to his room and he was there so I could not enter." I said sadly

"Did you hear her voice?" Fleur asked

"Yes, I did, they were screaming."

"Poor girl! Maybe he was torturing her." Molly said her eyes full of tears

I looked at them and I wanted to laugh, none of them understood the situation yet. It was so fucking clear when you look at it.

"Why you look so smug Snivellus?" Sirius said

"I will humor you on this. I had to run from the door because of the cries. We are talking about my little sister."

"What did you listen that could make you feel like this if you were listening a girl screaming in pain." Bill asked

"Torture? Pain? Ok, you will have what you wanted so badly. How this could be torture when a girl is yelling like a banshee words like 'harder', 'deeper', 'faster', 'I want to feel you cock deep inside me again'? She is my sister and I was listening to her screaming, begging for him to take her." I yelled and they gasped

"Could be that he killed her already?" Bill asked

"No, he had new love bites today so she is ok." Lucius said

We started to fight again about how to protect her form him and how to help her with her addiction and bla bla bla. I saw a light near me and a parchment fell into my hand.

'Silence, I have a letter from her. And I can read this aloud"

(Sev,

You can read this in the meeting and is going to be easier for you if they hear from me.

I'm ok, I spent the last week resting and trying to convince him in every way possible that I have to finish school. He was not happy about this but we made a deal and I will be able to do it.

Tell the others that if they hide me, he will find me and after that, he would never allow me to be far from him again. Do try to calm the situation and make them understand that I'm ok and that I'm happy.

I want to thank you for the potions and the salve. Today we had a bad time before we could take the first potion but nag helped us. You need to teach me how the brew they and we need to find something stronger because two day ago I have taken four potions before I could get up and take a shower.

Tomorrow at noon, I will be in my room and I need the headmaster and my big brother to be with you.

Hoping to see you soon and missing you

Your sister)

"Happy? How can she be happy with him?" Molly was asking

"I will explain some easy things to see when you open your eyes. First, he gave her his familiar to protect her. Second, he apparated on our headquarters to help her even when we could kill him. Third, he is spoiling her rotten, food, clothes, books, whatever she wants is hers. Fourth, he is not capable of staying far for her; the longest meeting we had in his house was an hour and he run to his room to be with her. And the last one, that you did not see because you were too busy yelling at her, she is glowing every time she is with him or talking about him." Lucius said

"So, what ca we do for the moment? Arthur asked

"Only wait to see how this is working out. You can see that the situation is calm, he forbade the revels, he never liked them and tried to prevent this but now he said if one of us do it, he would kill him. So, let see what we can do about this. Dumbledore is almost noon, maybe he need to go to the school to see her."


	9. Confesions

I do not own Potter's story

Short one, sorry. Please some reviews

VolPOV

'_Hermione Malfoy-Snape! You took more than an hour to be ready! We will be late because of you!'_ I yelled for the tenth time. I had enough, she went to the bathroom more than an hour ago and I'm here waiting for her. Why did she think she could make me wait like a dumb head?

I heard the door opened and I prepared my sourly comment for her until I saw her and I was speechless. She was perfect. She was wearing a silver dress with some green laces. It caressed her body like a second skin, flattering her curves and showing her perfect round breasts.

'_I'm ready, we can go now.'_ She said taking my hand; I looked at her and I apparated us in her room. I pulled her to the couch and I made her sit on my lap.

I played with her hair and I kissed her tasting her. I move one off my hand to her lower back and the second to her breast, rolling her nipple. She was moaning on my lips and I was getting hard again.

"Tom can you stop attacking her for five minutes. I thought you needed to talk with me." Dumbledore said

I pulled away from her mouth and I smirked to her. She was embarrassed.

"Yes, I need something that could help us both to end this situation."

"What do you want to do?" Dumbledore asked

"I need to talk with the founders." I said, "I know we can meet their ghosts in the secret hall"

"But why do you need to talk with them?" Severus said

"I was reading a book and I found that the history of Slytherin is lacking from some parts and maybe they can help us with this."

"Who needs to go to see them?" Severus asked

"Dumbledore, Hermione and me" I said

"Why Hermione?" Dumbledore asked

"Because the mark that we are using is only for the heir of Slytherin and she is a muggleborn," I said

"Muggleborn?" Dumbledore said

"Yes, muggleborn and I proud of her so do not said anything else about this" I growled tighten my grip on her.

"Ok, let's go and finish with this." Dumbledore said

We walked in silence to the basement of the castle. I was invisible to prevent the students to panick. Dumbledore was not happy about having me here and he was not doing anything to hide it.

"Old man, is time from you to see your mistakes and move on!" I said

"You are right but I do not know how to repair the damage I create so many years ago." He said

"That is why we need to speak with them. To try to seek for a solution to our problems." I said walking closer to Hermione taking her by her arm.

We arrive to a golden door, Dumbledore said the password and the door opened letting us enter to a circular room full of treasures and four thrones.

"Albus, so nice to see you boy!" Godric Gryffindor said

"Thank you sir. I am here with some visitors who wish to speak with you. Can you call the others?" Dumbledore said

"Rowena, Helga we have visits! Salazar, your kids are here to see you, come quickly!" Godric said

We heard some pops and we saw the founders taking their places on the thrones.

"Why did you told him that his kids are here?" Dumbledore asked

"Because they are my heirs and I thank you for bringing them here because I needed to talked with them." Salazar Slytherin said "Tom, Hermione, I'm happy to see you here and as I see you are mates."

"How do you know my name?" Hermione asked

"I know more than that my child. I know you from the day you were born but I never could see you until you arrive to the castle and in that moment I could not protect you from what happened to you because I was supposed to wait until you come to me. I made a mistake many years ago that forbade me to go to you or tell anybody about you," Salazar said

"A mistake?" I said

"I place a curse on myself to prevent me to seek for my child or her descendants or even ask for them. When this happened, I was so angry with her and I feared that with time I would want to see her again. Is going to be easier if you see this book." Salazar said giving me a book.

I took the book and I saw the genealogical tree of my family starting with the marriage of Salazar Slytherin. I saw his five children and I saw that his last girl was banish.

"How this happened?"

"She married a muggle and run away with him. I was so angry because I would allow her to marry him to have her with me. She was my favorite and I loved her so much. But look at this parchment I kept hidden all this years." Salazar said

I saw an ancient parchment showing the child of Athena, his daughter. I saw that after she got marry, she had one girl and this girl was squib and her line continue like this for ages, living between the muggles until a little girl was born seventeen years ago.

"That is why she marked me, because she is your heir as me?"

"And the last one of her line also. Is good to see that my family will have again a new heir. Godric have the Potters, Helga has the Longbotton and Rowena has the Lovegood. Now I have you both." Salazar said, "So this can show you that all you believe was a lie. I never hate the muggles; I hated the man who stole my baby girl."

"But why you did not want the muggles to mix with us?" Hermione asked

"I was afraid that if they were allow they will destroy our culture and we could lost all the traditions we work too hard to build." He said

"How can I repair all the damage I made following a lie?" I said

"For the moment you will take care of her and you will prevent any damage to the muggle world. Now that you came to me, I will be able to contact you and help you with this. Now go, she needs to rest." Salazar said. "Dumbledore, I need you to stay longer to talk about some changes I want you to make in this school."

We took our leave and we went to Hermione room. I could see that she was tired and she needed to eat also. We hurry to her room and she order some food from the kitchen.

'_How do you feel?' _she asked me

'_I'm so confuse, everything I believe was a lie. I hurt so many people following a lie and I realized after I meet you that I was doing it because I was hurt and I wanted to punish them for my misery' _I told her burying my head on her chest,_ 'do you think you can help me to end this madness?'_

'_I will do it for you' she muttered_

'_But why? Why do you want to save me? Is because I'm the heir and he asked us to save our line?' _I yelled

'_No, that's not the reason'_

'_Tell me why!'_

'_I love you Tom', _she said softly

I looked at her and I was bewildered. She was the nicest person I have ever meet. Her heart was big and warm. She was smart and beautiful and I did not deserved her but I was selfish and I could not stop making this to happen.

"_Hermione, I love you too.'_


	10. A long day

I do not own Potter

VolPOV

I woke up with my pet in my arms, feeling her fingers making circles on my stomach close to my manhood.

'_Morning kitten'_

'_Morning love'_

She was playing around my cock and I was hard again. She was unstoppable and I was so happy for that.

'_Kitten, are you sure? Aren't you sore?'_

'_Not at all, I guess I got use by now.' _ She said stroking my dick and running the precum from the head to the base.

I sucked her pink, swollen nipples and made circles on her clit driving her into insanity. She was moaning with pleasure and I wanted to taste her so I pulled her pussy on top off my head. She got the idea quickly and started to lick my dick while I started to toy with her folds. She was so horny and she was sucking hard, trying to take me completely in her mouth. I sucked her, drinking her juices as they came and I pushed my fingers inside her pressuring on the soft spot that make her yelled my name as a prayer. I pushed her to the edge and she fell screaming my name.

Before she could be down from her high, I pushed her on her back and I entered her in one hard stroke that, making her lost her breath. I was pumping hard and she was meeting every thrust with the same passion I was feeling. It was heaven, it was home and it was all mine. I couldn't ask for something better than this. I flipped our bodies and then she was riding me hard. She was dancing over me, circling her hips and her walls were milking my hard cock preparing us for our release. I felt my body tighten and I saw her closing her eyes, losing her control as I lost mine.

'_Love!' _ We yelled together and she collapsed on my chest.

"Salazar, you can be proud of your heirs. They gave us a good show, don't you think so?" I heard Godric Gryffindor said.

Godric and Salazar were sitting in our couch looking smugly at us. I pushed my pet on my side covering her with the blanket.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled angry

"Down boy! We are here to talk about the plans we have to set up to repair all the stupid things you made the last 49 years and also how to prevent your death, so take it easy child!" Salazar said

"Ok, can you go to the other room while we dress? I do not want you to leer on my mate as you are doing now, old perverts! She is your many times granddaughter after all!" I told them and they left the room laughing.

We dressed in a hurry and we went to the sitting room where they were waiting for us. We sat on the couch and Hermione ordered some breakfast.

"We need to do several things to stop some of the consequences of your actions," Godric said

"Ok, I got it; I was stupid but is not all my fault. I was convince by my grandfather that the muggles were dirty and the muggleborns were stealing our magic. How could I know this was not true? Now I'm starting to think that there are not muggles or pureblood but people who can activate their magic and some who can't." I said

"He is right, we need to stop talking about who is responsibly of the mistakes and try to find solutions. For now, you need to stop the killings and the revels. You need to order your followers to stay calm telling them that you found us and that I will go to a meeting with them explaining what I need you to do. Even when we have to stop the violence, I do not want the muggles to destroy our traditions and we need to work to fix this." Salazar said

"But not stopping the muggleborns to enter in our world, we only need to prepare them to fit and follow our laws better." Godric said. "Hermione, I know that you are in my house but you have to understand that you belong to Slytherin, you have to change your house and we can give you an honorific title to my house."

"I knew that this could happen when you told me I was your heir. How are we going to do this?" Hermione asked

"Yesterday I gave some instructions to the headmaster and he had some meetings. The first with the minister to tell him about your engagement and that they cannot touch Tom because of your bound and also to tell him about you being my heirs." Salazar said

"The second meeting was with the rest of the staff and the order to tell them that Tom will be near you in the open and that he will be at school. He also sent letters to the parents and told them that Tom made a vow of not hurting or cursing a student or teacher during your stay in the school. You will move to his house and commute to school every day. The third thing he had to do was inform the students during breakfast that today at lunch, you will appear together and eat in the Slytherin table; he will introduce you as a Slytherin's heirs." Godric said

"Did he told them that he was talking about us?" Hermione asked

"I do not think so, he love to make big shows and he want you to arrive when everybody is in place." Salazar said, "Also he agreed to let us speak with the students and now we will be able to speak with our heirs."

I sighed and I summoned my death eaters to my manor. This would be a very difficult meeting and I would need to be calm and find the right words to keep them off until Salazar can speak with them. I gave Hermione a quick kiss and I apparated to my house.

Everybody was already on place. Bellatrix and her husband were on the side, not daring to look at me after the ball.

"I had a meeting today with the ghost of Salazar Slytherin. He told me that he has some plans for us and he needs some time to prepare them. He also told me that the Slytherin family has a second heir and this person would allow us to have a good end to our conflict."

"Master, who is this new heir? Do we know him?" Nott asked

"Yes, you know her very well; she is my mate Hermione Malfoy-Snape. She is the last descendent of the lost line of our founder. He showed me proves for this and he wants us to stop with our actions until he has a plan and he will come here to talk with you." I said

"What do you want us to do, my Lord?" Avery asked

"For the moment, nothing, just stay out of problems. I will be on the open with her as Dumbledore convince the ministry that if they put me in Azkaban or they kill me they would kill her. I will be at the school with her and if you need me, you can send me an owl and I will answer you. I have to leave now because I have to make my first public appearance with her at lunch. Leave now!" I said and everybody apparated leaving me with Lucius and Severus.

"Are you sure that he will not betray you. He could be lying to you." Severus asked

"No, he was asked by the founders and he would not dare not disobey them. Even as ghosts, they are too powerful and the four of them wanted a way out for the war. I will ask them to explain you that. Now, we need to go back or you will miss me eating at the great hall with all the houses looking at me." I said smirking and thinking at their shock faces when I would enter the room having her at my side.

We apparate back to the castle and Hermione was waiting for me ready for the show. Lucius and Severus kissed her and left to take their place on the head table. I changed my robes for cleans one, black and silver ones and I was ready. I took her hand and helped her outside her room.

'_Dear one, are you nervous?'_

'_Everything will change today, I'm afraid I would be outcast and I will lose some of my friends.' _She said softly

'_But you will have and I will not leave you'_

'_I know love and that is helping me. Now let's go to eat'_

We were next to the doors of the grand hall and we waited for the signal. We heard Dumbledore calling us and I opened the door. We entered the room and everybody was silent. We walked to meet Dumbledore and he smiled at us.

"As I told you yesterday, today we welcome the heirs of the houses. To the house of Hufflepouf, we welcome Neville Longbotton. To the house of Ravenclaw, we welcome Luna Lovegood. To the house of Gryffindor, we welcome Harry Potter. To the house of Slytherin, we welcome Tom Riddle and Hermione Granger. I ask the heirs and their mates to join the table prepare for them on the middle of the hall." Dumbledore said, "Also from today, Miss Malfoy-Snape is no longer part of Gryffindor but a member of the Slytherin house. I ask her new house to welcome her and to her former house to not abandon her. She is still an honorific part of our house."

We heard a groan coming from the lions and cheers from the snakes. Snape told me that she probably won half of the point for her house with her knowledge so the snakes were already celebrating. I think they are going to welcome her.

"Now, let's eat!" Dumbledore said

It was a very interesting table. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbotton, Susan Bones, Hermione Malfoy-Snape and Tom Riddle. Ironic at the least.

"So, when are you planning to get marry?" Luna asked, "We are bonding in two weeks and we are going to move to our news quarters."

"With Nevy, we decided to bond next week as we did not see a reason to wait. And you Hermione, when are you going to bond with you fiancée?" Susan asked

"I don't have any idea." Hermione said blushing

Actually, we never spoke about this. We needed to ask the founders to know if they had a plan or we can simple elope.

"We need to think about this, is not as easy as it will be with you." I said

"But you want to marry her?" Harry asked

"We are marked so the bonding was already set but it could be a good idea to make this official," I said shrugging. "So Harry, do you have plans for the future?"

"Staying alive could work nicely." He said smirking at me "probably we will have kids with the law and I was thinking in playing quiditch. And you?"

"Have many things in my head now that I had a new little thing in my life." I said

I looked at my beautiful pet and I leaned against her kissing her lips softly. I heard many gasps. Everybody was looking at me incredulous.

'_Maybe we need to give them a little show?'_ I told her.

She smirked and stood up. She jumped to my lap and crushed her lips on mine and I deepened the kiss.

'_I think we proved our point'_ she said laughing and I chuckled.

"Sorry mate but you even scarier in this way." Neville said

"Nice to know that" I laughed

"Be nice," she chastised me

'_Maybe we need to take our leave now, I think I need to teach something call respect for your mate.'_

'_Really? And "How" are you going to teach me?' _she asked me

'_Teasing you endless until you beg me to fuck you so hard that you will not be able to walk or remember you name' _I told her

'_FUCK! CAN YOU REMEMBER THAT YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONES SPEAKING PARSEL TONGUE!'_ harry yelled '_Take a room and let us eat in peace. Mione I will go your room this evening, so tell this pervert to stop assaulting you at eight pm.'_

'_Sorry Harry.' _She said blushing_ 'we got use to speak freely and we forgot about you, we will be more carefully. Come diner with us tonight. Tom will behave.'_

'_Hey, do not speak like that' _I said pouting

"Now I saw everything. The Dark Lord pouting after a muggleborn is the last thing I thought I could ever see. Ok, after saw him snogging her in the Great Hall, everything is possible" Draco said. "What were you talking about that made Harry yelled like this?"

"He was remembering us that he speak parsel tongue also and that we need to speak certain things in our room. Anyway, we told him to come tonight for diner and you are invited." Hermione said.

"Are you sure is going to be ok with you?" Harry asked me

"Potter, I will not harm you. I think if I do now something against you, she would be really piss at me." I told him

"And this could bother you because…" he said

"Even if you don't believe me, I'm rather fond of your friend and I would love to get laid tonight. I think now I answered your question." I said smirking madly

"Too much information but it will be ok." He said blushing

A few hours later, we were preparing the dining room for our guest. It could be a good idea to have all the heirs here. Maybe the founders would like to see them together for the first time. I saw her winced and I worried

'_Are you ok?'_

'_I'm a little sore' _she told me

'_I think you are acting a little different the last days. Are you sure everything is ok?' _I asked her

'_I'm ok, a little tired and uncomfortable but is normal because I have three weeks before the NEWTs and I will be ok after that.'_

'_Did you start to think what do you want to do after the graduation or when do you want us to take the bonds?' _I asked her

'_No really but I will' _she said kissing me softly_._

Everything was ready, she ordered food and drinks and I called the founders who will be here after the diner. Is better to have the meeting in the living room near the hearth. They arrived at seven pm and we started to eat. I was sitting in the head of the table with Hermione on my right and Harry on my left.

"So, do you think that as the heirs of the founder we have a role to play in our world?" Neville asked

"Yes, I think the founders wants to talk about how to fix my mistakes. Salazar explained to us that the entire problem with blood was a misunderstanding created by a mad wizard on the beginning of the 15 century and that we need to correct this." I said

"If we correct this, what will happen to our world and the muggleborns? Are they going to be forbidden to our world?" Harry asked

"No, they told us that in fact, there are only magical or no magical people. If you take Hermione, she is the heir of Salazar but she comes for a line of non-magical people. In the end, we have people who can activate their magic and people who can't." I said

"This means that we grew up believing in bullshit?" Draco asked

"Even worst I acted on that shit and convinced people to do the cruelest things for nothing. Many people suffered for my fault and the founders told me that I could be forgotten if I correct the mistakes I made." I said softly

"Do not overthink this. You believed what they told you and it is done. Now we need to find a solution," Luna said.

"Thanks. Now if we are done with the diner, we can go to the living room." I said

We stood up and we were moving out of the room when I heard a little moan behind me.

"Hermione, are you coming?" I asked her

"Oh, yes, I'm coming with you" she said standing up and starting to walk. She made two steps before looking at me, closing her eyes and passing out.

"Potter, Stay here with the other, I need to take her to hospital wing" I yelled while carrying her in my arms.


	11. News

I do not own Harry Potter

HerPOV

I woke up in a different room. My head was spinning and I felt dizzy. I tried to remember the last thing that happened and I realized that I was in Severus's room. I opened my eyes and saw Tom talking with my brothers.  
"Love, are you feeling better? Tom asked me.  
"Just dizzy. What happened?"

"You passed out in our room and Severus told me to come here to heal you." Tom told me.  
"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked worriedly.  
"We just know that you are okay. We wanted to wait until you woke up to search deeper. Do you want to go to Poppy or you want me to check?" Sev asked.  
"I want you to check please" I told him.  
"Alright, let me check. I need you to stay calm and relax. I will proceed with some tests. First, I want you to tell me how you feel and what you felt before you passed out?" he asked me.

"For the last week I have felt tired and sometimes I just felt so dizzy that I needed to sit or lay down. Today, I felt the dizziness and my head was hurting all day long." I told him.

"Did you eat properly the last day?" he asked.

"Not really, the usual food bothers me, the smell is wrong, and I'm having different things that I crave to eat." I told him.

He was thinking and looking at me. He started to mutter and he was starting to look worried.

"Sis, I need to run a simple test and afterward I will give you an answer, or maybe you will know it as usual." He said smirking.

He put his wand next to my stomach and started to mutter some incantations that were unknown to me but felt familiar at the same time. A silver light left his wand and touched my body. I felt something warm inside me and a beautiful silver glow started to shimmer on my stomach.

"Oh dear, now we need to talk," Lucius said. "Tom, are you alright? Severus, I think we need some help here."

Tom was standing looking at me, completely frozen and my brothers were trying to make him sit. I did not know what was happening and, getting up, I took his head in my hands and tried to take him out of his reverie.

'_Love, can you hear me? If there something wrong, we will face this together,' _I told him.

'_Sorry, I guess I was in shock. Let's speak English for the sake of your brothers, but thank you for helping me,' _he said. "Sorry I was lost in my thoughts for some minutes. I think she doesn't understand what happened, so we need to tell her carefully."

"Care to tell me what is going on?" I said.

"Sister, sit down and we will explain to you," Severus said.

"Okay," I said, sitting down next to Tom.

"Dear, the name of the spell Severus used on you is 'Revelabit Graviditate'. Maybe you can understand what this means." Tom said.

I was overwhelmed. I put my hands on my belly, caressing it, and I felt some tears falling down my cheek. Tom took me in his arms kissing my head.

"Tom, I don't think you need to worry about how she feels about having your kid. Just look at her, she is already glowing!" Lucius said smiling at me.

"I'm just a little sad that my baby will not be related to you but to a family that cast me out." I said.

"If you want, he or she can be related to us." Severus said.

"How?" I asked.

"We can make a blood adoption. That would bond you and your baby to us, making us your family," Lucius said. "But you have to know that your body will change to make you more like us."

"This could be interesting because I always wondered what we could get from a mix of your houses. I would agree with this if it is what you want," Tom told me.

"I would like to do it. You are very special to me," I said smiling. "How can we do this?"

"Just let me prepare everything and we will do it now," Severus said, leaving the room.

"You will be my little sis in every way now and nobody will bother you again." Lucius said.

Severus entered the room carrying a bowl and a dagger. He put them in the coffee table and asked to Lucius and me to come near him.

"I need a little of your blood to mix before we commence. Are you sure about this? After we do this, you will not be able to change it. You have to remember that not everybody will love this." Severus said.

"I want to do this, just do it," I told him.

He put his hand over the bowl, cut his hand, and passed the dagger to Lucius who repeated the action before giving me the dagger. I looked at them and put the dagger next to my skin. It was cold and it hurt when I cut my hand letting it rest over the bowl near their hands. They began to recite the spells for the bonding and I felt my body changing as it could with the polyjuice. After some minutes, they stopped speaking and looked at me with warm eyes.

"You need to see this, come," Tom said.

I came near the big mirror that Tom charmed from a chair. I was looking at a very beautiful girl, a little taller than I was before the bond, with white hair and very beautiful black eyes. She was as slender as I was, maybe her boobs were a little bigger.

"Is that me?" I asked.

"Yes, you have my eyes and my pale skin, but yours look like ivory," Severus said, smiling softly.

"And you have my straight hair and I can see my smirk growing on you, young lady." Lucius said, looking at me smugly.

He was right; I was smirking at the thought of breakfast tomorrow in the great hall. Somebody was calling on the door and Severus answered.

"Severus, we have a meeting with the Order on the hall. They want to see that Hermione is okay. They heard that she passed out and Moody is driving everybody crazy. Can you come here with Lucius and Hermione? Tell Tom to stay on his room. We need to speak with Moody alone," Albus said.

"I will try, but I do not promise anything and I will not put myself on the end of his wand for Moody." Severus said, "We will be there in ten minutes."

He looked at me before he spoke to Tom.

"I know that you are not happy about this; just remember that she is our sister and that we will protect her. The baby she is carrying will allow your line to go on and our lines as well. I would never allow Moody to harm mine," Severus said.

"She is a Malfoy by law and blood; we will protect her because she is ours now!" Lucius said looking at my eyes.

Tom looked at me uneasy and nodded. He was not happy but he knew they were right.

'_You can go with them, but if you feel uncomfortable you will call me at once. Please try to understand that you are carrying my baby inside you now,'_ He said softly.

'_I will. Can you prepare a bath for us, and I will make up for you later?'_ I told him smiling at him. "Let's go brothers. The faster we arrive, the faster we can leave. Go home, babe."

We went to the hall, Severus and Lucius holding my hands. They were protecting me. When we arrived, they entered before me and told me to wait until they called me. They said the Order would be in shock after my adoption.

"Lucius, is Hermione here?" Albus said.

"Yes, Albus; we only asked her to wait outside before we tell you a decision we made minutes ago," Lucius said.

"What did you do now?" Moody asked.

"We adopted her as our sister, and today she asked us to be bonded to her with a blood bind," Severus said.

"Did you accept?" Arthur asked.

"Of course. She is our little sister after all; we wanted to tell you before she entered that she has changed physically and is more like a Malfoy and a Snape now. Sis, can you come in?" Severus called.

I entered the room and they were gaping at me.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Harry said.

"Yes, Harry it is me. I know I look different, but I wanted to be related to my brothers, not to a family that disowned me for being magical," I said.

"We are your family dear," Molly said.

"You were always dear to me and now I have two brothers who will be by my side."

"They only did this because they wanted to please their master!" Ron yelled.

"No, if you look at the papers of adoptions, they were crafted a week before the ritual. I had spoken with Severus about her need of protection if a death eater got her. We never thought that Tom could get her. After today, she asked to make this and we accepted because we love our sister," Lucius said.

"I feel there is something you are not telling. Anyway, why did you pass out today? Are you ill?" Albus asked.

I looked at my brothers and Severus held me while Lucius took my hand. The rest was looking at our embrace frowning.

"Severus ran a test today and we found out that I'm one week pregnant," I said softly.

"As I said, a whore!" Moody said.

Severus put me into Harry's arms and, with Lucius, pushed Moody against the wall.

"You will never again insult her like this. She is our sister and nobody will hurt her!" Lucius yelled.

"Just be thankfully that Tom did as she asked him and stayed at home, because if he was here you would be discovering the true meaning of the word pain!" Severus answered.

"It is a little late for that. I'm already here." Tom said menacing. _'I told you to call me if you need me! Why did you keep me out like this?'_

'_Tom, she did not have the time. She was trying to contact you before, but her brothers defended her. Please, she needs you to be calm. Take her home and we will deal with the asshole,' _Harry said.

"Albus, I don't want the fool near my witch again, I do not care that he is a member of your order. She is carrying my baby, who is the heir of the houses Slytherin, Malfoy, Snape and Riddle. We will protect her so next time he could be hurt badly," Tom said. "Now I want to prepare the bonding as soon as possible, and I want her to move into my house tonight."

"Yes, I think that would be for the best. Hermione, Tom, I want to congratulate both of you on the good news and we can talk tomorrow with the founders to prepare for your wedding. Now just go rest and I will deal with them," Albus said.

"We will stay here to represent our houses. Take her to your house and I will bring her things later. She needs to rest. Little one, go rest and we will be there soon," Severus said kissing my head. "We will ask Ginny to come to see you tomorrow."

I said goodbye and we left, leaving them with the discussion about how to handle the ward and the death eater who were too mad to control themselves.


	12. Dealing with the news

I do not own Harry Potter

I hope you like it. I will try to update all the stories more often. Thanks for the reviews.

SevPOV

I sat near Lucius watching the rest of the Order yelled about Hermione's news. I did not understand which one bother them more, the blood bond or that she is mate with Tom and pregnant. I think the younger Weasley is still angry about not having her for himself and the pregnancy anger him more. Moody is furious about the idea of having Tom as a respectful member of our society which I can understand if I remember everything that happened after he decided to create the death eaters. Dumbledore is annoying about having the heirs around limiting his actions and the founders telling him what to do. The rest of the order didn't know what really thing about this. Only Potter, Lupin and Black are really worry about her or trying to get around the changes and understanding that this could give him a longer life.

"So, can you explain why you actually did the bond with her?" Molly asked

"Molly, she asked us to make this bond because she wanted her baby to be related to us. She did not want it to have a bond with her parent's family and because of Tom it would not lose its bond with Slytherin just now has Malfoy and Snape bond also." I told her

"But this is not explaining why you did it." Sirius said, "You said that you wanted to adopt her before the ritual, why?"

"We discussed her situation before the ritual and we talk about her life after she entered our world. I always heard from Draco and Severus about her intelligence and power; how she was the top of her year and how she handled the problems that came because of her friendship with Potter. I just admire her even then and when I heard about her parents I just was worry about what she would do alone again." Lucius said

"She was not alone, she had a family with us," Arthur said scolding

"I know but you have a lot under your belt, now you will have us as your family so she will be your family too. You need to understand that in the beginning we were thinking about her safety but now she became our little sister and we love her so we will protect her." I said

"Charming, two death eaters caring and loving a mudblood." Moody said

"I will not repeat myself again," Lucius said furious glaring at Moody "she is a Malfoy and you will respect her"

"Enough! We are not here to yell at each other! We need to see how to handle the news and to see how to end this war. Tom wants this to end soon and he is trying to fix a plan with the founder to do it as soon as possible." Albus said, "Severus is she ok about the pregnancy? Was she upset?"

"Albus, she was so happy that she was glowing caressing her belly and crying. I never saw her so happy and Tom was looking at her happy for the first time in years." I said

"Do you think we will be able to see her soon?" Molly asked

"She will be tomorrow at school, she is taking her NEWTS soon so she needs to study. I will try to see if he is letting her eat diner here before going home. I will owl you to let you know," I told her

"So is she happy with him?" Fleur asked

"I was with them when she passed out." Harry said, "He was so worry and he took her in his arms asking me to finish the meeting and carrying her to Severus's room. He loves her and if you see them next time they are together, you can see it. I heard them speaking in parsel tongue and they have a very strong bond."

"We will be there for her, there will be always a stupid person to try to upset her and we will protect her." Sirius said

We talked about some rogues death eaters and how to handle dear Bella. She was a piece of work and we were worry about her reaction when Tom would explain that he is ending the muggles killing and forging a durable truce with the order. We said goodbye and we left for her room to pack some of her stuff she would need at home.

VolPOV

I was reading on the couch while Hermione was sitting on the rug, caressing her flat stomach and talking to herself softly.

'_Love are you ok?' _I asked her _'I hope they did not hurt you again.'_

'_I'm fine Tom, just tired. I know that for Moody is difficult to forget all the years fighting against you but it hurt to see that he forgot everything I did for the order.'_ She said smiling softly _'I don't want to think about this now. I'm just trying to enjoy our baby and I want to talk about something with you.' _

'_Tell me'_

'_I know I was thinking in taking the Newts soon but I think I would like to take them with the others in the end of the year'_

'_But why? You are more than ready for this'_

'_I want to be comfortable about the tests and I want to be able to rest to be sure our baby will be ok. We also have the marriage and this will take a lot of energy.'_

'_I know do as you wish and I will be there for you.'_

I sat next to hear and I took her in my arms, pulling her close bringing her mouth closer to my lips. She was so sweet and I loved to kiss her, to taste her. I heard a noise and I saw a floo call coming.

"Tom, are you there?" Albus was calling me

"Yes, what do you need?" I asked him

"I would like to go to your house with Poppy. She wants to see her and to check her pregnancy." He said

"Ok, give us ten minutes and I will open the floo for you." I said pulling Hermione to her feet.

We went to the bedroom and we got dress. She use one of my robes, as Severus would bring her clothes at dinnertime. When we entered the living room, we heard the floo open and I saw Albus and Poppy coming to our house.

"Hermione dear, I'm happy to see you." Poppy said, "Tom, did she rest after the meeting?"

"Yes, we took a bath and she slept for two hours. She ate some fruits and we are waiting for her brothers to come for diner." I said

"Hermione, could you sit down and I will run some test to check your health and the baby. I want to see how far you are and if you need some potions to help you feel better." Poppy said helping her to sit down.

"Can we wait for my brother to come? I do not want the same test to be run again this evening." Hermione said and we heard the floo signaling the arrival of her brothers.

"I thought you would be here." Severus said, "Did you start with the test? I brought some potions for her."

They started to talk about the test they wanted to run on her and I sat on the coach pulling her to my lap. I nuzzle her neck while telling her sweets things to her ear.

AlPOV

I stood next to the hearth while Severus and Poppy decided the test to run on Hermione. Everything was so different now.

She was now a Malfoy- Snape. Her brothers were proud of her and it seemed that hey love her. Lucius disappeared some minutes ago telling that he would unpack her belonging in her new room. Severus was worry about her health and was planning to brew some very difficult potion to prevent her to pass out again.

Tom was sitting on the couch with her, caressing her back and speaking softly into her ear. Sometimes she would stop him by kissing him softly and he would not protest, he would only respond to her kisses chuckling softly. I never saw him like this before, he really love her.

VoPOV

"Mia, Poppy will run a test to confirm your pregnancy and to see how you both are. She will try to see if you are having a boy or a girl. Would you like to know that?" Severus asked

"Tom, do you want to know? I would like to prepare everything but if you want we can wait." Hermione said looking into Tom's eyes

"I will be ok with your decision dear but it would be nice to know." I answered

"Poppy, I want to know; please can you run the test?" Hermione said

Poppy move near her and pull her wand running some difficult patrons over her stomach. A sweet blue light appeared and Poppy was smiling.

"Hermione, Tom, your life will change for the better as you are having twin boys. This is why you were feeling dizzy; you need to eat more and to rest. It could be a good idea to take your newts at the end of the year with the other students." Poppy said

"How are they? Are they ok?" I asked

"Yes, they are healthy ones. Just take it easy with your work and let the others to organize your wedding, I think between Minerva and me, we can do everything you need." Poppy said, "Tom if you need anything, just send me an owl and I will be here."

"Thank you Poppy" I said softly; she was one of my favorite back at my school years.

After some minutes, everybody left and I asked my love to go rest until diner. I took her to bed and I left for the living room thinking about everything I needed to do for our bonding and to prepare our house for our little ones. Twins boys! I never thought I would be a father and now I will have two boys. I hope they look like her, as she is so beautiful.

An owl arrive and I took the parchment. It was from Bellatrix.

'My Lord,

I regret to tell you that I found some bad news regarding your mate.

I would love to meet with you to explain this and to help you deal with this.

Yours

Bellatrix.'

Ah, this would be difficult, I need Severus and Lucius help so I will talk with them after diner. For the moment, I only wanted to be close to my love so I went to our bed and fell sleep holding her close to me.


	13. Planning and talking

I do not own Harry Potter

VolPOV

Two boys! I was amazed about the idea of having not only one heir but two. I would teach them every bit of magic I know and I will be sure to make them safe. I really want this war to end even if I have to renounce to somethings I thought I could not live without them like ruling the magical world or maybe I can do it different. I have to make new plans carefully. First, I have to make them like me and after love me. It will be a lot of work involved.

I saw my pet stirring on her bed and opening her eyes. She is beautiful and made me question everything I though before. She was so smart and she grew up as a muggle catching up very fast when she arrived to Hogwarts. I knew she was special and our children would be even more powerful than we would. Scared me to think what I'm bringing to this world. She was caressing his flat stomach and smiling.

'Good morning pet. Are you hungry?' I asked her and she came by me sitting on my lap.

'Not really but I guess I have to eat better now as I'm eating for three. How do you feel about this?' she asked me playing with my hair.

'Is difficult to say because I never thought I could be a father. As you may know my father never wanted to know about me and the first time he saw me, he tried to kill me as I was a shame for his house.' I said kissing her softly, 'what do you want to do today? Do you need to go to school?'

'Probably, I need to speak with my teachers about the classes I missed and to see if I can take some extra credits to complete my curriculum." She said looking at the hearth. In addition, we need to meet with the founder and Dumbledore to talk about our bonding. Do you want a traditional one?' she asked me

'yes I would love to see if we can find the traditional hand fasting of the Slytherin house. Maybe Slytherin can tell us how to do it.' I said and I help her to go to the dining room. 'While you are on the school, I will meet with Bellatrix; she said she has some disturbing things to tell me about you'

I saw her shiver and she was pale, I thought she could have something to hide. I narrowed my eyes and I looked into her eyes.

'Is there something you want to tell me, my pet?' I told her coldly

'Ok, I'm just hope that you will not be angry with me. In my first year, I helped Harry to stoop you to get the philosopher stone; on my second year, I helped him to kill the basilik. I had to help him because I wanted to prevent you coming back to kill of the muggles and muggleborns like me. I was defending myself. I just hope that you can forget me for this or at least not be too angry.' She said

'Did you have a boyfriend before me?' I asked, 'I think Bella wants to make me believe that you betrayed me'

'No, I only date one time on my four year for the ball with Victor Krum and he only kissed me once. I did not like it and we stayed friends; I write a letter to him every month and I would love to invite him to our wedding.' She said softly and I smile.

'So I could said I was your first everything? Nice to hear that' I said pulling her into my arms and snooging her. 'Ok, you can use the floo to go to your room and Harry will wait for you. As soon as I finished my meeting I will go to meet you there.'

She took her bag and kissed me before leaving the house. I sighed thinking about the talk I would have with a crazy woman. I was happy that Severus and Lucius would be with me. After some minutes, Lucius came to tell me everything was ready and that they were waiting for me in my study. Bellatrix was sitting in a chair, wearing a black dress that left nothing to the imagination and showed a generous cleavage. Unlucky for her, she was too thin to arouse me or any male around.

"My Lord, I was waiting to see you. I have terrible news to tell you." She said bowing

"Yes, I read your letter, tell me about this." I said dryly.

"I had a meeting with a reporter form the Prophet and she told me the love past of you fiancée. She told me that she was Potter's lover and she left him for the Quiditch player. Last year she was dating the Weasley boy and was rumored to have an affair with an older man." She said, "I also heard that she was seen with an older man on a restaurant in central London."

"Ah, when was that date with this older man?" I asked her

"Two days ago in the evening" she said

"Hmm, I find difficult to see how she could go on a date with an older man when I was fucking her on her bed at Hogwarts and she was yelling my name. I was her first so I know that she never had a lover before me. Bellatrix, one day you will understand that I was never interested on you and that you were an occasional lover." I said sighing, "Now, leave before I change my mind and I hex you"

She nodded and left the room but I could see she was seething. Lucius and Severus waited until she was outside to laugh like crazy men.

"I fail to see the funny thing about this." I said coolly.

"Sorry Tom, but Hermione just rubbed on you. If any of us talked with you like her before, you would punish this person in a general meeting trying to make an example of this. Now, you just tell her to fuck off." Lucius said

"I know is just that I'm tired of this and I only want to end this to enjoy my love and my sons. Now, let's go to see her." I said walking into the floo.

HerPOV

I arrived to my room and harry was waiting for me with the founders. They were talking about the news and Salazar was glowing with pride.

"Hermione, dear, we were waiting for you to arrive. Harry has your homework and some extra research to do if you want more credits." Godric said.

"I heard that you will have a free pass for the library and that we can teach you more of our magic." Rowena said, "Pity you cannot be in my house as you are the brightest witch of the age."

"Thank you, I was lucky to have wonderful teachers who helped me learn." I sad smiling

"Albus told us the news and I wanted to tell you how happy I am and how proud I feel about our new heirs. They will be a fine addition to our house." Salazar said smiling, "We want to arrange your bonding and I would like to use the traditional hand fasting used by my family."

"Tom wanted to ask you about this. Now, I will asked for some food and you can start teaching us, if that is ok with you." I said smiling. "I was thinking that some of Tom's follower would be angry with me after all he changed his ways after he bonded with me. Harry needs also to learn because he is still a target to the same persons."

"Yes, we need to think what you can learn in order to defend yourself. Tom will protect you but he cannot be all the time around you as he has important things to do." Godric said

"We made a list of books you can read to extend your knowledge about some shields and curses you can use on a battle." Helga said

"Thank you. I was thinking on buying a magical pregnancy book. I know there is some differences and I want to be ready for this." I said and I saw the green fire on the hearth telling Tom and my brothers were arriving.

"Pet, I hoped you could learn a little more." Tom said kissing me.

"Oi, can you stop doing that all the time" harry whined

"Grow up, she is my mate and I will kiss her if I want to." Tom said

"Stop this, now we have things to do and I will not have you fighting, you have to learn to work together. We have many plans to stop the war and to prepare the change our world need so have you working together in harmony could help a lot." I said

"Tom, Harry, you have to start getting along, you represent the most powerful houses of the four and if people see you together they will rally to the changes we want to make." Godric said. "Harry, you should go to see your mates and we have to see the headmaster. Tom, Hermione, we will leave you and Salazar will send you the hand fasting ritual to read. Could be nice to do this next weekend."

"So, we have four days to prepare everything? Do we have to prepare a banquet?" Tom asked.

"The headmaster will arrange that for you. I will give him the details and you have to send the invitations tomorrow. It will be an important marriage and nobody will want to miss it." Salazar said, "After the marriage you will stay at the secret chamber for your wedding night."

"It scare me a little, I remember last time somebody was there, the basilik was not a pleasant thing." I said

"You need to meet the guardian of your house Hermione; I will go with you before leave you alone to rest." Salazar said, "It will protect the line as soon as he realize that you are carrying the next heirs."

"Ok, see you tomorrow, we will go home to rest." Tom said picking me up and walking to the floo.

We arrived home and he took me to the bed. He left some minutes and went to the kitchen to fetch some food. He came back with some French fries, cola and ice cream. He is spoiling me again.

"How do you feel about the bonding love?" he asked me.

"It will make official something we already know, that I'm yours." I said kissing him softly and enjoying the cold feeling on his lips.

"Hmmm, nice; I love to feel your lips, to taste you," he said putting the food on the table. "Come here pet".

VolPOV

I took her hand and I pushed her on her back. I undressed her and I took my clothes off while I was looking at her eyes. She was there waiting for me to take her. I took her nipple and I suckled hard making her moan, I move my hand to her folds and I started to prepare her, teasing her, pumping her with my fingers.

"Stop teasing me, I need to feel you filling me right now!" she yelled and I complied. She was warm and tight, she moved against me, following my lead, we started to move faster, and I could reach deeper. She was moaning and chanting my name and I was babbling. "Oh, god Tom, this is perfect"

"You are so warm, so tight!" I yelled, "I'm not going to last, fuck" I said slamming into her and feeling her walls tightening around me.

"I'm coming," she yelled pushing me into the edge and making me yelled her name again and again.

"Love, you are my life" I said softly taking her on my arms and falling sleep quickly.


	14. Second month

I do not own Harry Potter

VolPOV

I woke up late and I saw an owl waiting for me on the coffee table. I took the letter and I gave it a treat that Hermione has near the windows. I sat on the couch looking at my love sleeping peacefully. I hope this is not carrying bad news.

'_Mr. Riddle,_

_Yesterday we looked into your health account and we found that you are probably sterile due to your dismissed and return 3 years ago._

_We could make an appointment to see if this could be reverted as because the law you are supposed to have children with you intended._

_Write back with a possible date for your checking,_

_Yours sincerely_

_Miss Umbrich'_

My first reaction was to be hurt, how she could cheat on me and after that, I remembered I was her first and that she is spending almost every minute of her day with me. Who could try to do this? I need to think.

I pressed my finger on my mark calling Severus and Lucius and they arrived ten minutes later. They were a little sleepy.

"Good morning gentlemen, are you ok?" I said smirking

"We had a late date with our intended and she is a little minx." Lucius said

"Yeap and we are getting old for her. Anyway how can we help you?" Severus asked and I gave him the letter.

"Bullshit, she is not cheating on you!" Lucius said. "Who could do this?"

"I don't know but even if I trust her, I'm getting restless." I said

"Ok, let me do this. " Severus said pointing his wand to my groin.

"Are you fucking mad!" I yelled.

"Nope, I want to check something, so shut up" he said serious, "somebody is trying to make you believe my sister cheat on you and I want to show you don't have problems."

"Sorry, I'm not use to have a wand pointing my cock. Just do the test." I said uncomfortable.

"fecunditatis experimentum" he said and a gold light glow around me. "Ok, you can give her a lot of children, as many as you want. Now the problem is the same, why write this and who is after that?"

"Is disturbing and I want to know who could do this. Who is this woman?" I asked

"Hello brother, what is the problem?" Hermione was up, "Love, are you ok?"

I just shook my head and gave her the letter, a bit surprise about her reaction.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THE FUCKING TOAD! WHO SHE BELIEVE SHE IS? IS WAS NOT ENOUGH WITH THE BLOODY FUCKING QUILLS, SHE HAS TO TRY TO FUCK UP MY LIFE AGAIN?" she yelled and we jumped, "sorry is the hormones"

"Dear, do you know this woman?" I asked

"Yeap, but I think my brother could be better to talk about her. She used to be our teacher and she was mad." She said

"Ok giving her to the centaurs did not help with her sanity." Severus said smirking and after he sobered," she used to use blood quills for her detentions."

Yes, I remember that, 'she said showing us her hand.

"Do not speak until you are ask?" I asked

"She said I should learn my place as a mudblood. "She said starting to cry.

I took her into my arms and she put my head near my heart. Severus and Lucius were looking sad.

"I'm sorry I never knew about this until she left. I would help you if any of you would said a word about this." Severus said taking her hand.

"I know, but she put a spell on us and we could not tell any professor about it." She said.

"Ok, we need to know who could do this; I will owl the headmaster and we will find them, I don't think is only one person. Why try to break up your couple?" Lucius said

"Because of this couple, I stopped with the revels and I made a truce with the order and the ministry. We are working to help the muggleborn to enter to our word and have knowledge of our culture. We are letting them have a good life and have a relationship with their muggle families. Because of this relationship, we ended the war and some people is losing what they thought was their right." I said angry. "We need to make a list of possible death eaters who could do this starting with the Lestrange."

"Mia, we need you to be carefully until the binding ceremony. We want you to stay at the manor all the time with one of us. Somebody wants to hurt you. I will go with Tom to the ministry now and we will refute this accusation." Severus said, "Lucius will stay with you, try to rest little sister."

We left the house and we entered to the atrium of the ministry, the wizard on the desk panicked when he saw me and Severus snorted. I gave him my wand and after some checking we went to the office we were looking for.

"We are here to see the minister." Severus said

"Who should I announce?" the witch said without looking at us.

"Maybe if you look at us you will no need the answer," I said icily and she startled. She looked at me and run to the office, telling us that she would announce

"Geez, did you need to scare her like this?" Severus asked

"She was getting on my nerves; she did not bother to look at us!" I said angry

"Typical ministry bad behavior, they think they are making a favor to us working here." Severus said

"Mister Riddle, Severus, please come with me" Kingsley said, "I'm the new minister. Fudge was sacked when we found out he made this law pass to get marry with your intended."

"He wanted to marry Hermione Granger?" Severus asked

"Yes, that was his idea but Dumbledore was smart preparing the ritual. So, How is everything and how can I help you?" Kingsley asked.

"I got this letter today and it bothers me that this woman thinks she could interfere into my private life like this. Hermione is pregnant and she is practically telling that she cheats on me." I said.

"She is giving me bad headaches lately but I think somebody is helping her. I'm very happy about you moving on and ending the war." Kingsley said

"I'm happy with her and we could discovered all the heirs." I said, "Will you help us with her?"

"Yes, I know Severus would want to test you procreation abilities and I will sign as a witness if you need it." Kingsley said, "We need to stop this"

Severus nodded and told me to stand up, pointing again his wand on my pants.

"I know this is the way but I don't like it." I said embarrassed

"Is better than have your fatherhood contested." Severus said and I nodded.

He proceeded with the test and Kingsley wrote a paper proving my fertility.

"Now, we will go to the manor to do the same with Hermione. After we make the test, we will call Dumbledore to plan our attack on this group." Kingsley said and we went to the floo.

Lucius was reading on the sitting room and Hermione was sleeping with her head on his lap.

"Is still strange to see you like this Malfoy." Kignsley said

"Why? I always wanted a little sister and she is wonderful. I like to take care of her like this." Lucius said, "Do we need to wake her up for the test? She was tired."

"No, I can do the test like this?" Severus said and said the spell to prove the paternity.

We had a blue light tying the babies to me. Nice, I knew she did not cheat but it was nice to see this.

"Good, Severus go floo the headmaster as I write the papers for this." Kingsley said.

"Good, I will take her to bed and I will be here soon." I said taking her on my arms.

She is in the beginning of her second month and she gets tired easily. When I came back to the sitting room Dumbledore was there with Moody and Lupin.

"So, somebody wanted to make think our Hermione is a whore?" Moody said, "I do not like you but this girl is the most loyal person I ever saw."

"We face a new problem; we had some tips about a new group trying to use your old way to take over the wizard world." Dumbledore said, "Do you have an idea who would be behind this plot?"

"The Lestrange, maybe Macnair, the crazy twins." I said closing my eyes, "I thought I could leave all this behind"

"Tom you need to protect her, they will try to hurt her." Lupin said, "She is my friend and I will help you. We will be there to protect her."

"Thanks, we are thankful. I will have to reinforce the wards and I will give you the list of the person who will be able to enter. We need to check on the possible suspects but we need the test to let go. We have to pretend that we did not think to lunch about this." I said and they nodded

"It too strange to think I'm working with you and that you are actually trying to end this madness." Moody said

"As your fellow friend said, love is a powerful think," I said smiling, "I will go to see her, Lucius and Severus will stay with you."


	15. Third month

I don't own Harry Potter

Her POV

I woke up and I felt Tom warm on my back, it was nice and I snuggled against him happily until I felt my diner coming up so I had to run to the toilet. Tom came after me and kneeled by my side holding my hair. It was so embarrassing but he was calm and holding me.

"Finally the morning sickness arrived. I will ask Severus for a potion to help you" Tom said and I nodded. "I will prepared some toasts and tea. Take a shower and you will feel better"

"Thanks love," I said entering to the shower. The warm water helped me and I felt my body relaxing. I was entering the third month and I was not showing but I felt my belly getting harder.

I put a light robe and I went to the sitting room, sitting by the fire. Tom came to the room with a tray full of toast and tea. He sat down and served some tea while I was munching on a toast. He started to drink his tea, enjoying the taste and caressing my belly softly.

"I never thought it could be possible for me to have babies, I always though nobody could feel anything for me and it would be impossible for me to feel something different to hate." Tom said, "I still remember the first time I heard about you and how much I hated that a muggleborn was beating my scores."

"I know, I thought that I wasn't iterating enough to have a man's attention. I'm the bookworm and who would like to have me?" I said sad

"You are perfect for me my love, I found you and I will not let you go" Tom said kissing my head before buttering a toast. "What are you plans today?"

"I will meet Ginny and Luna to but some baby clothes. What about you?" I asked

"I have to go to the ministry and we need to organize the wizengamot to have wizards and witches from all the families and also some of the sentient creatures as the centaurs or the goblin. Is going to be difficult to put in order but Albus thinks we will arrive." Tom said. "What about a nice dinner tonight? We can go to Diagon Alley if you want."

"Yes, please, after I got pregnant and the preparation for the Newts, I'm always inside so I would love to go outside." I said smiling.

"Good, be ready at seven. Now, a kiss and I'm leaving" Tom said kissing me softly before leaving the room.

I have half an hour to wait until Ginny arrive with Luna so I took a book about pregnancy and I read it. It was nice to see how my little ones where growing inside me. Together as they would always be. George and Fred tried to explain this kind of relationship but they failed telling me that I will see this when the snakes would be playing around and I hexed them with a ticklish spell. We had a good time and they promise me I would pay for that as soon as the babies would be out.

Ginny arrived at ten and we went to Diagon Alley to pick up some books about babies and some clothes. It was nice to know I was having boys so I could buy everything in blue and green. Tom would like to see his heirs dress in his house colors. We went to Malkin's store and I bought some new robes for me, expanding ones in red crimson, black, green and silver. Madame Malkin told me there was a high demand on pregnancy robes on the last month after the law was put on effect. It was something we could think could happen.

When we left the store and Ginny entered with me following her when I felt somebody pulling me by my arm and apparating me away. I opened my eyes and I was on a dirty cell with a glass of water and a cot. Somebody was speaking outside and I try to see who it was before calling for help.

"Do you really think it was a good idea to bring her here?" a woman asked

"Everything is her fault, his change, this truce, everything happened because of her." A woman shrieked, "How could be possible for a mudblood like her to be an heir of our pure house?"

"Is not possible, I had her in my classes and she is nothing especial so this was the perfect idea," another woman said

"Now we need to be sure to break her and make her talk. Maybe I can help with that," a man said and the women laughed

"Oh, Fenrier, this is your change to taint the golden girl as you always dreamt" the second woman said laughing

Fenrier! I needed to find a solution for this problem. I was sure Tom knew by now I was kidnapped and I only needed to call him. I opened my coat and I was about to touch my mark when I heard the door opened and a hand pinned me against the door.

"Do you think stupid girl that we will let you call for help, that we won't know what you can do with your little mark?" the wolf asked breathing into my neck

"Please, just let me go, I want to go home." I said starting to cry thinking about my babies

"no, you will help us turning the Dark Lord to the darkness again" the wolf said, "I will take pleasure to break you and have you against the wall, on the desk, from behind, I will fuck your little ass and the ladies will help me to rape you in every way we could imagine."

"Just let me give her a little present before" I hear a woman telling and I saw Bellatrix entering the room, "oh, little mudblood, nothing to say to me now?"

She came to our side with a silver dagger on her hand. She started to glide the lame on my neck against the mark and started to carve something next to it. It was so painful and I tried to call Tom using my soul and heart. I felt something answering me and a warm presence entered my soul taking the pain from me and comforted me. I relaxed and I saw Bellatrix frown.

"We need to go now, this bitch just call him and he will be here soon." One of the women said before disappearing with a loud crack. The second woman followed her and Bellatrix spat at me before disappearing

"This is not over little girl, next time you will be mine" the wolf said apparating away just seconds before Tom, Lucius, Severus and Dumbledore apparated into the cell.

Tom ran to my side, taking me into his arms and soothing me while Severus tried to check if I was all right. Dumbledore started to chant some incantations and Lucius was looking into the house to see if there was somebody else.

"Love are you ok? We will go to the manor and we will take care of you," Tom said taking me in his arms and carrying me outside the house. It was a very old battement and was almost in ruins. They just used an unknown and disused building without any relationship with them.

We apparate to the manor and Dumbledore came with us. I could see the founder were there and Salazar was seething. Godric, Rowena and Helga were trying to calm him and were telling him I would give them more details. Tom led me to the coach and left the room to pick up some tea with toasts for me. I should eat, Severus said while he sat near me and started to check the babies.

"Ok, they are fine, I guess you will have to take some days off from you studies but you will be fine" Severus said kissing my head. "I talked with Ginny and she was crying, she came to us as soon as this person took you, yelling that somebody had taken you."

"It was just a second and they took me there. They were not happy. I could hear three women and a man talking. I tried to call Tom but they knew about the mark," I said and Tome entered the room with a trail.

"So, they are some of my followers. Did you see who they were?" Tom asked

"I only saw two of them, Bellatrix and Fenrier" I said, "he was telling me how he would break me and use me. Bellatrix just wanted to torture me and she carved something near the mark."

"Let us see what she did love" tom said and I opened the shirt. "Bitch, she will die as soon as I will be able to find her"

"Tom I can understand what you feel but we need to make this in a legal way" Dumbledore said

"I cannot be rational about this Albus, the bitch just carved mudblood on my mate's chest, next to my claim to embarrassed her and she use a dark dagger to make this impossible to take off" Tom yelled

"Dear grandson, maybe there is a way around this but is not sure to work" Salazar said and Severus arched his brow. "Well, the mark you used on her; I made this to protect my mate and probably you can use it to heal her, to take the dark intention of the dagger from her."

"How he could do this my Lord?" Lucius asked

"Just touch you own mark, wishing her to heal her body" Salazar said and Tom opened his shirt.

He put his finger on his mark and started to caressed slowly, moaning softly and I felt the magic between us working. It was a warm presence inside me healing my soul and helping my body to recover. I felt a tingle on my chest and a little burn over the curse word. Severus, Lucius and Dumbledore gasped watching us moan and hold each other close. He kissed me hard and we climaxed hard oblivious to our audience. After some minutes, I heard Severus coughing and I opened my eyes embarrassed.

"Let us see sis," Lucius asked and I showed them my mark.

"Is gone, is really gone, you did it Tom" Salazar said smiling, "she is you perfect match, you soul mate."

"I know I was lucky to find her. Albus thank you for you crazy idea of a ritual and thank you for not taking my name out when you saw it." Tom said

"I always thought you needed a little love to see how much of your life you were missing. I can see you are good for each other," Dumbledore said

Tom looked at me with love in his eyes and told them he would take me to bed as I needed to rest and he would call them in the morning. I just hoped the fourth month could be easier on me.


	16. Forth month

I don't own twilight

Her POV

My fourth month started with my babies moving around and Tom placing his head over my stomach to feel them. He was so happy about it and I smiled every time I saw him like this. The wedding was small and with only our friends and family after my adventure on the last month. Tom wanted me to be under guard all the time.

The aurors tried to find Bellatrix and Fenrier but they did not find a single clue about their situation and I was worried about the other two women who were still free. I remembered one of the voice and it was familiar to me but I couldn't pick up who she was.

Ginny was happy with my brothers and they were planning they wedding with Molly help. Harry was happy with Luna and Draco and I was smiling every time the blond would kiss him and he would smile at him. Ron was difficult with Lavander as they were married and she got pregnant with a little boy. They fought over everything and Arthur had to admonish them often. The rest of the couples where fine, preparing weddings and living in peace after the truce.

Today I was planning to ambush my husband. After the attack, he refused to make love to me saying he would hurt me and no matter how many times I told him I was ok and Severus showed him it was safe, he'd refused to touch me and told me he would sleep at the manor if I did not stop pestering about sex.

I was so anxious that I asked Ginny to buy me some sexy lingerie and she brought me a black bra with matching panties that made me fell oh so sexy. I told Tom I would eat on the room because I was feeling tired and left him alone to prepare myself.

"Mia, are you ok?" he asked some minutes later and I ignored him while putting the see through bras. "This is not funny Hermione, can you answer please?

I looked at the door and I lay on the bed thinking about how much time he would take to come to the room angry. I heard a growl and I could feel the power flooding through the door. He growled again and he opened the door to find me almost naked on our bed waiting for him.

"So, do you think is nice to ignore me?" Tom said angry and he grabbed my arms hard pulling me close to him, "what do you want form me Hermione?"

"I want my mate to claim me," I said into his ear and he growled again.

"Why do you need to make this difficult to me? Don't you realized how hard is to deny myself?" Tom asked

"I need you Tom, I miss you," I said caressing his cock over his trousers and he growled

"And you will have me witch" he said kissing me hard and tearing my underwear before throwing his clothes on the floor.

He put me on my knees and entered my in one powerful thrust making me yelp. He was big and the last time we were together was two weeks ago so I need time to adjust to his size. He was pumping hard and fingering my clit while kissing my neck and I as yelling his name. "Hmm, how can I punish you? You wanted me to take you hard love? Maybe I should take you ass to make this claim full," he said before pulling out and thrusting inside my ass hard again and I yelled while he move fast in and out while fingering my pussy. We were crazy with lust and I told his how much I missed him, how he made me feel complete and that I needed him to move faster and harder. We exploded together and he collapsed on the bed while I put my head on his chest.

"Love, I'm sorry, I was too hard on you," Tom said kissing my head

"Is better to made love often until Severus tell us to stop because we end like this fucking each other crazy." I said kissing his chest. "Somebody is waking up"

"Yes, they are moving a lot today. Do you have names to put to our babies?" Tom asked and I nodded.

"I want one of my baby to be call Luciano and the second to be call Servis." I said and he nodded

"Your brothers would be happy, what do you think about Servis Mark Riddle and Luciano Xavier Riddle?" Tom asked

"Is perfect love. What do you think about my brothers as god father and Ginny and Luna as godmothers?" I asked

"Good choice love" what do you think about inviting them to eat with us tonight and tell them the news?" Tom asked and I nodded. "Good, I will order the food and send the invitations."

He dressed up and went to the desk to send the owls and I sat on the bed before going to the shower. I chose a light dress and flat shoes and I looked at the mirror. My body was changing as I was now showing. I felt soon Tom would not feel attracted to me and I sighed.

Tom was preparing everything and Severus was helping him while Ginny sat with Lucius and talk about their wedding. I sat with them and Ginny smiled telling me about some of the flowers she wanted to use for the decorations and how her mother was happy about her wedding now. Harry came with Luna and Draco and we went to the table to eat. When the desert arrived, Tom stood up and told them we have news.

"We decided today the names for our babies. The first to be born will be call Servis Mark and we would like Severus and Ginny to be his godparents. The second baby will be called Luciano Xavier and his godparents will be Lucius and Luna"

"Thank you Tom, for the name and the honor" Severus said taking my hand

"It will be a pleasure, Mia," Lucius said shaking Tom hand

Ginny and Luna just looked at me smiling and crying at the same time. Life was good and for the moment we did not have bad news. I hoped this could stay until the birth of my sons.


	17. Fifth month

I don't own Harry Potter

Vol POV

I sat on my desk watching a picture Severus gave me yesterday. My love was smiling at me and blowing some kisses while caressing her lovely belly. Servis and Luciano are strong and I'm looking forward to see them. Today I would go to Diagon Alley to find a good gift for my love. She is studying a lot even when she is tired; I think she wants to beat my scores.

I flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and some of the customers jumped a little when they saw me going to the back garden. Diagon Alley was full of life now that the war is over and I want to have a new wand as I hate thinking that my own has a connection with Potter. I'm polite when we are on the same room but he grates my nerves with his Gryffindor attitude. Yesterday he was gloating about some stupid hex he succeeded to cast. Asshole, it was a low-level hex.

Mr. Ollivander looked at me wary. Ah yes, Bellatrix. She tried to kidnap the poor guy. I walked slowly to his side and I tried to look calm.

"Mr. Ollivander I want to apologize for Madame Lestrange behavior against you" I said bowing and he nodded

"Lord Riddle, I know she made this on her own as she was gloating about giving you a nice surprise, it was nice that professor Snape was close to my store that night or I could be dead." Mr. Ollivander said, "Probably you are looking for a new wand. I think I have what you need here."

He pulled two boxes from the shelves and put the down on the counter. The first box had a white wand. It felt nice but in somehow it was wrong, it felt like it was rejecting me and I did not like the feeling.

"Ah, this had a phoenix feather inside, maybe you need something else." Mr. Ollivander said, "Try the second one".

I opened the second one and I felt the wand was waiting, it magic overflowing the bow and reaching for me. I touch it, I felt how warm it was like welcoming, and I pulled it out of the box. It felt fine, good and I like it. I moved it from left to right and several lights appeared shocking me. I looked at Mr. Ollivander and he was overwhelmed.

"Sir, are you all right?" I asked him

"This wand is very especial, it was made by my great grandfather who traveled far to find its core. The ingredient was not simple to get as he had to ask for it, not take it. It the heart of your new wand, Lord Riddle, there is a piece of a balrog's heart." Mr. Ollivander said and I gasped.

"But how? I heard that the balrog will always asked for a big payment for this." I said.

"Yes Lord Riddle, the balrog asked him to stay by his side for ten years. My family thought he died and mourned him all those years until he could came back. He made this wand hoping to be able to tame it but it never let nobody to touch it." Mr. Riddle said, "I heard you bond with our dear Hermione Granger".

"Yes, she is now lady Hermione Riddle," I said proud.

"One day many years after this wand was made, an amazing creature came to see my great grandfather telling him that she was the balrog's mates. She was an amazing creature made of fire and ice. She gave him one of her hairs and told him to make a wand with it that would be the match for this one. This new one should go to the mate of the possessor of the balrog heart wand, you wife." Mr. Ollivander said.

"I will try to bring her here but it will be difficult as she is pregnant." I said

"Take this with you and give it to her to try. If everything is right, she will be its master." Mr. Ollivander said.

"How much does they cost." I asked watching my wand.

"Nothing sir, just bring you sons here to buy their wands and I will be paid as you sons will surpass you own magic that is the strongest at the moment." He said and I nodded before taking my leave.

The next stop would be difficult as it was a first for me. I went to a baby store to find something for my love and my sons. When I entered the store, everybody froze, not knowing what I was doing inside the room. I went to a clerk, I asked where I could find stuffed animals for new born, and everybody gasped. I followed him to a big mountain full of bears, lions, eagles, wolfs, puppies, cats and snakes. Yes, this would work. I pick a silver one and a green one and I tried to found something nice for her. I finally left the store with the little snakes on my pocket and I went to the jewelry to see if I could find something interesting.

"Good morning Sir, how can I help you?" A smiling girl asked me until she realized who I was and her smile faded a little.

"Good morning, I need some help to but a present for my wife." I said and she relaxed, "she is pregnant and she will have twins so I was thinking in giving her a necklace with the initials of our babies."

"Is a good idea sir, she will love that. Do you prefer gold or silver?" she asked

"White gold please and put a little charm of a snake with emeralds." I said and she nodded. Ten minutes later I left the store and apparated to the castle.

Hermione was sleeping on the couch with her hands around her belly and snoring softly. I kissed her softly and she woke up smiling at me.

"Love, we need to go to the great hall, diner will be ready soon and an official from the ministry will come to check on us today." I said and she growled.

"Why they need to check? I'm pregnant." She said and I shook my head.

"There is something there; like when they took you away." I told her. "We need to be carefully love"

I led her to our table and we ate with the other heir and their mates. I saw Draco sneaking one of his hands inside Potter pants and the golden boy moaning. Their wife was smiling at them. That should be interesting and nice to see the perfect heir being fucked by the Slytherin prince. Longbotton was talking with his wife, who was now two months pregnant. Hermione was too tired and we left the table soon.

When we arrived to our room, she put something comfortable to wear, a muggle pants and one my shirts. She was reading a book when somebody knocked the door.

"Good evening Lord Riddle, I'm here for our control visit." A woman with a very bad taste on clothes said. "My name is Dolores Umbrich."

"Good evening, come my wife is in the sitting room with some tea." I said leading the woman to a chair. When we arrived, she muttered something about muggles not knowing how to dress but I let that up and I sat next to my love.

"I'm here to see if this marriage is respecting the laws." She said, "So, you are pregnant and this is your husband's baby?"

"Yes, this is my baby and we have a test to confirm that" I said remembering her name on the letter doubting my paternity.

"Good, so what are you going to do after the baby is born? I imagine that a Lord like your husband will want you to stay at home." The horrible woman said.

"No, I will end my school year and I will prepare for two masteries." Hermione said and I smiled proud.

"But how are you supposed to take care of you baby and his siblings?" the woman asked.

"The castle will take care of that," Salazar Slytherin said scaring the toad, yes, this could be a good nickname. "My heiress will not be excluded from her studies."

"Salazar, old friend, I guess this woman did not want to insult Hermione" Godric Gryffindor said.

"My Lords, what are you doing here?" the toad asked confused.

"Every day I come to see my great granddaughter before she goes to bed and to sing an old song to her babies." Salazar said

"Babies?" the toad asked. "How a mudblood like this can carry your line?"

When the woman said that, Hermione paled and I saw some tears on her eyes, she was scared. This woman was one of the one who kidnaped her some months ago. I nodded to her and I tried to read into the toad head discovering the true. I cast a hex fast and the toad was tied and silent.

"Call Kingsley Hermione" I said, "Salazar, this woman was one that took my wife some time ago."

"Witch, how did you dare to touch my heiress?" Salazar Slytherin yelled and I could see the fear on her eyes. "You will pay for this!"

I could feel the power emanating from him and it was scaring. The toad was whimpering and I could see the light of her eyes leaving her and a glazed stare took place on her face. The aurors arrived and found a zombie on her place.

"Tom, what happened?" Kinsley asked.

"Well, I think Salazar was angry" I said and the ghost shrugged.

"She hurt my baby girl. She is living the same nightmare she wanted Hermione to suffer. This will last for a week, after that she is all yours. You can tell her that I can come back if need it." Salazar said and the aurors nodded taking the toad with them.

"Who is the third woman Tom?" Hermione asked

"Somebody called Marietta Edgecombe." I said and she sighed.

"During the DA in our fifth year, I cursed her because she betrayed us. I guess she never forgot that." Hermione said, "What can we do about this?"

"I gave this information to the aurors and they can put a notice for her also." I said and she nodded. "Come love you need to sleep."

After tucking her to bed, I decided to walk around the lake. I had many changes on my life on the last months and I needed a moment. I was pacing around the lake when I hear a grunt and I took my wand out. I moved some bushes and I found a picture I would not like to see.

The golden boy was leaning on a tree while Draco Malfoy was thrusting inside him like a possessed man while their sweet wife was fingering the blond heir. Potter was asking for more, harder he said, and it looked that his mate complied because he was yelling as his arse was being destroyed. Luna just smiled and sucked Potter cock until her mates came together. I was froze and I felt so sick that I apparated back to our room and I woke up Mia asking her to help me forget this weird triad. She smirked and opened her legs showing me this little place I call heaven.


	18. Sixth month

I don't own Harry Potter

Vol POV

I sat on my desk and I smiled looking at my love waddling around our room. She was trying to prepare everything for her Newts and I was proud of her. During the last month she studied every day and took good care of her husband. I was really spoiled and I knew it. Hermione cooking some pasta for the evening. I heard my love singing to our babies and I smirked, I would never dare to dream a life like this, so free care and with a lovely woman by my side.

"Love, come I need you to give me your love" I heard her sang while I stood up on the doorway. She was dancing around with her lovely belly and preparing our diner. I decided as she was too far into her pregnancy that she needed some peace so we stopped eating on the Great Hall so we would only go for diner sometimes.

"How was your day love?" I asked and she smiled.

"I think it was ok, I probably got the good answers and that I did not make too many mistakes on my practical." she said serving the dishes.

"I don't think you fail love." I said taking the dishes to the table. "Can you bring some soda please?"

"Getting addicted to that, don't you?" she said smiling

"Is your fault, I never tried this before I met you" I pouted and she laughed.

"Whatever love, you love them and you know it." She said and I nodded, "How is the food?"

"Great love. So how is the golden boy?" I asked smirking.

"You are evil, when are you going to stop bothering him about that night?" she asked smirking.

"Never. He is stupid, I found them last night again on the quiditch pitch this time and he was pleading Malfoy to take him hard. How can I let that pass?" I said and she laughed. "He is too Gryffindor love and Draco will take every opportunity to fuck him senseless."

"That reminds me that you have a much stressed wife to take care off. Any idea how to handle this?" Hermione asked walking to our room.

I ran after her and I pushed her gently to the bed. I opened her robes to find her naked and I took one of her nipples with my mouth suckling hard remaking her moan. I pushed two of my fingers inside her and I found her ready and wet for me. I knew that she needed some relief from her tension now so I pulled out my fingers and I thrust hard inside her. This was heaven, her cunt was so thigh and felt so good. She was moaning my name while I pumped hard and I tried to go deeper and harder. I tried to make this last but eventually she came and I followed her, falling sleep with her in my arms.

The next morning she was already gone when I woke up. I took a coffee with some toasts and I started to read about Albus's proposal for the next year. I needed to talk with Hermione to see what she would want to do about her masteries. I knew she wanted to do potions and probably charms so I needed to know if she would be ok with me teaching as well. The day passed slowly and the material was interesting. I would be able to show and teach what I always thought about magic and how to control it. I hoped Lucius and Severus could help me as they could understand the danger of raw magic. The founders told me they would also help and I started to draw a curriculum for a new class called 'Magic and its ramifications '. I needed a good project to defend in front of the board.

I decided to cook tonight and I prepared some lights meats with salads. I found a nice chocolate cake and some apple juice and everything was ready. It was a good idea to do this as Hermione entered the room crying over her practical on potions. She was sure the test was a disaster and no matter what I told her, she would only cried harder. I led her to the table and she was smiling at my diner and thanking me for taking care of her.

"Love, somebody came back from her trip and want to see you" I said smiling.

_'Mia, I missed you so much'_Naguini hissed and Hermione smiled

_'Nag, I missed you too, did you find your mate?"_Hermione asked

_'Yes, he was near Italy; Lex come meet my master and Mia'_Naguini hissed

_'Nice to meet you both, is nice to find two__parsel__tongue speakers'_a big black snake hissed curving himself around Naguini,_'this beauty told me about you, I see you are with child'_

_'Yes, two boys'_Hermione said and Naguini hissed happily.

_'I'm preparing myself to hatch eggs so maybe they can be their familiars'_ Naguini said and Lex nodded.

_'__Naguini__, come dear, you need to rest'_Lex hissed and they left the room together to find their nest.

"Love, now we will need to be carefully, this kind of snake can be very protective of their eggs. Probably is better is they moved to our Manor." I said and she nodded sadly.

"I know, I'm just sad that I will have to wait until the end of the summer to be with her again. Ready for bed love?" Hermione asked and I nodded, "Maybe you can have a little reward for your surprise."

"Maybe, if you are not too tired love" I said sitting on the bed.

She pushed me and I fell on my back and she kneeled between my legs. She opened my robes and she took of my clothes slowly. She kissed me hard, pinching my nipples and sucking my neck until she arrived to my nipples. She suckled and bit them hard while caressing my stomach lowering her hand until she took my cock and stroke it making me shiver. She was lapping my navel, caressing my balls, kissing the happy trail until she arrived to my groin and she licked my hard cock before taking it as far as she could inside her mouth. I was moaning, grunting and yelling her name, no having the strength to form a single phrase. She was a goddess and I was getting so close to my orgasm while she suck, nibble and lap my cock. I tried to make her move but she only sucked harder, making me yelled as the pleasure was so high that I came into her mouth. She looked smug as I recover and she prepared to sleep while I took her into my arms panting.

"I will make it up for you" I said and she giggled.

"I enjoyed it love, just rest" she said closing her eyes.

Again she was gone when I woke up but this time I was calm as this was her last day of test. Now she would be able to rest while she stress over her scores. We had a little wager over this. If I remain the best scores, she would be my slave for a day after the boys will be born but is she beats my result, I will have to host a diner to her friends and be nice with them. The minx, she will not beat my scores, is impossible and she is taking one newt more than I took. I did not tell her but Salazar beat that she will demolish my scores so he said that if I win he would stop trying to sneak on us while we make love but if I lose I would not ward the room for a day. I told him he was a perv and he laughed telling me that as a ghost this was the only way to have fun. I told him to go see the Slytherin prince more often and he left thanking me. Eww, he was a pervert.

Severus entered the room carrying a pass out Hermione and put her on our bed while I prepared some tea with cakes. He sat and Lucius came to with Albus.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She is ok, too tired." Severus said, "She finished her last practical and sat on the chair with her head on the table and just fell sleep. I took her here and she need one day off her feet."

"I know, I was thinking on taking her to the Manor for the week." I said and Albus nodded.

"The results will be here on Monday morning so you can come back on Sunday evening." Albus said and I nodded.

"We will leave after diner." I said. "So Lucius how is your son?"

"Stop buggering about that!" Lucius said and we laughed, "Is embarrassing to see my son taking the golden boy everywhere and not matter when or who is around. I found him last night at the astronomy tower in a Potter sandwich with their wife."

"I found them on the dungeons, on my fucking classroom." Severus said, "I took 100 points each."

"I found them on the alcove near the entrance a week ago. You have to recognize that Harry have endurance, Draco was destroying his arse." Albus said smirking.

"Quiditch pitch, near the lake and on the dark forest." I said growling, "They are taking over my walking paths."

"I will talk with Godric about this, we can find a place for them for this activities" Salazar said and I laughed.

"Too much for you old man?" I said and he nodded.

"I thought you were overreacting but no, is too much. Severus maybe you can brew a potion?" Salazar said.

"I will research why this is happening." Severus said and we nodded.

I hear some steps and I saw my lovely wife entering the room and she sat on my lap. She kissed me softly and waved to the others.

"I think I know what is going on" she said and Severus smirked.

"Why this is not surprising me. Know it all" Severus said.

"Dungeon bat." Hermione muttered and we laughed, "Draco is the dominant of the triad and he is trying to impregnate his mates so he will fuck them on every occasion he had."

"Are you telling us that Harry could be pregnant?" Albus asked confused.

"Oh fuck," Lucius said, "in this kind of triads, the soul mates triad, the male can be pregnant. Well, at least Draco will not be the 'mother'."

"So we will have this until he got pregnant?" I asked feeling sick.

"Yes so pray that he will be with child soon." Albus said shaking his head.

We left the castle sometime after and we arrived to our manor where Naguini and Lew were waiting for us. She was happy showing us her eggs and Lex was curled around them hissing every time and elf or somebody else approach to their nest. We were lucky that we thought about sending them to our manor.

Hermione spent every day thinking about the Newts and preparing the nursery. When the nights would arrive, she would come to my side and she would show me her love and her passion and I felt honored to have her as my mate and wife.

Sunday came fast and we return to Hogwarts to find a very angry Severus. He told us that when making his round, he found Potter sprawled on the Gryffindor table, licking Lovegood cunt while Malfoy pumped hard inside him. This was his limits and now the trio would spend their next thirty nights in detention with Filch.

We told him to come with his mates for diner and Hermione spent the evening giggling with Ginny. I tried to calm down Severus and Lucius did not help when he told us about an encounter he made with the trio that morning on the prefect bathroom.

The next morning we decided to go to the Great Hall for breakfast as the letters with the result would arrive. I could see her fidgeting nervous while she waited for the owl to arrive. The letter was formal and to our surprise it went straight to Albus who stood up and opened slowly.

"I have the result for the Newts and I'm happy to tell that everybody passed" Albus said and the seventh years cheered. "I have an announcement to do. Today we have something to remember as our previous record was bested for one of the most intelligent and powerful witches that Hogwarts saw. Mrs. Riddle, I want to congratulated you for you perfect scores that best you own husband's ones for more than fifty points."

Everybody gasped and I nodded grumbling. She was grinning at me and nodding me to do what I had promise. I lift my chin and I looked at the table.

"Harry, Draco, Luna, Neville, Hannah would you come to our quarters for a diner to celebrate your Newts tonight? You can tell your friends to come also." I said smiling while Hermione smirked.

"It will be an honor Lord Riddle." Luna said and I nodded.

"Call me Tom, you are Hermione's friend after all" I said and I felt my love hand on my leg.

"Thank you sir" Harry said, "We will be there."

I closed my eyes and I felt a breath on my ear.

"Good one love." Hermione muttered, "I think you will be rewarded properly tonight after the diner. I will let you do your worst fantasy tonight."

Oh God, I never thought that losing a beat would be so good.


	19. Seventh month

I don't own harry potter

Vol POV

I walked to my room to find Hermione sleeping on the couch. It was strange because it was early and she usually goes to the library to study for her masteries. She was taking potions and charms next year and she had a long list of books to read courtesy of Minerva and Severus. I sat on the couch and she curled against me, sighing softly.

She was beautiful, round with my children and smiling on her dreams. I spent the last days looking after the perfect gift for her and to my shame I did not find anything I would love enough. I did no wanted to buy her a book, not a jewel or a robe. I needed something especial and I was not sure what. I felt her stirring next to me and I kissed her softly.

"Hmm, nice." she said sleepy.

"Tired?" I asked and she nodded.

"Lu was moving so much today" she said rubbing her belly, "I hope Sery can rest a little with his brother jumping around."

"Is like their namesake, Lucius is always trying new things and Severus is more calm." I said smiling, "Do you want to eat here or to go Diagon Alley?"

"I thought we could go to Malfoy Manor and see our friends." She said

"I will floo them and we will see, ok?" I said kneeling next to the heart. After some minutes, Lucius was there. "Hello Lucius, Hermione wanted to know if we can go tonight to your house."

"Yes please, the trio is driving us mad. I proposed them to pay an extended vacation to the Caribbean islands until the beginning of the seventh month of their pregnancy and hopefully they will be leaving tomorrow so it could be nice is Herms can see them before they leave." Lucius said and I nodded. "Floo whenever you are ready."

"Thank you Lucius, we will be there soon." I said, "So love, are you ready?"

"Ten minutes love" she said walking to our closet.

When she came back she was beautiful, her robes showed her belly and her eyes were shining with happiness. I looked at her confused.

"Harry is so happy to have a family that I'm happy for him." she said

"But he is driving your bothers and Ginny crazy so they are traveling to the Caribbean for six months." I said and she laughed.

"Harry is too Gryffindor and Luna is especial so Lucius, Severus and Ginny would want to hexed them and do not forget Draco and his ego about impregnating the two of them." Hermione said laughing. "Come love, if you are nice you will be rewarded."

We flooed to the manor and Severus walked us to the interior garden where some friends where there. Hermione sat with Ginny and they started to talk about their pregnancies. Ginny was three months pregnant with twins girls. The first Malfoy girl and the first daughter for Severus. They laughed and Hermione was telling her latest adventures when I feel somebody touching my shoulder.

"Tom, nice to see you" Lucius said, "How is my sister doing?"

"Well, she is preparing her masteries and eating a lot of strangest things." I said and he laughed.

"Like what?" Severus asked.

"she ate last night a big ice cream with something very sweet call dulce de leche, I heard is made in Argentina. Is good but so so sweet. After that she decided to take a sandwich with salmon and a salad and to drink soda." I said.

"Dulce de leche, I showed her that, is so good." Lucius said and Severus nodded. "Hermione, I bought something you like, your favorite desert."

"Really? Can I have some?" she asked and Lucius nodded.

"I bought some for you so you can take it to your manor but you have to hug me to have it." Lucius said and I laughed when I saw my beautiful wife running to his side to hug him.

"This is something to see, the big and cold Lucius Malfoy softening to his little his sister." Sirius Black said sneering.

"Grow up Sirius!" Harry snapped, "They are happy."

"Who could said that, well, if you see Riddle soft after our Hermione …" Black said and I felt a hex passing by my side and hit him making him yelp.

"Talk one more time like this about my husband and I will send something painful Sirius." Hermione growled.

"Kitten, I was joking." Black said

"Only my husband calls me kitten Sirius" Hermione said angry and I took her on my arms.

"Are you stupid Black?" I asked him and he glared at me, "don't you remember that pregnant witches have a short temper and their power is boosted. She could hurt you if she is angry."

"Ah yeah, how do you know?" he asked sneering.

"Easy, stunned last week because I took the last chocolate of the box." I said and Hermione blushed.

"Sorry love" she said and I smiled.

"Is ok love" I said hugging her.

The rest of the evening was calm. She talked with her friends and I spent the night with Severus, Lucius, Albus, Moody and Remus. It was a surprise to me but the old auror was interesting to be around after we talked about our problems. He was telling me that they found Miss Edgecombe and they had good leads to find the wolf and Bellatrix. Miss Edgecombe did not wanted to kidnap my wife only scared her. She was in Azkaban thinking about her life and would stay there for five years.

When I saw Mia yawing, I told her we needed to go home and she said goodbye to everybody and we flooed to our manor. She took a bath and we lay on our bed trying to feel our little ones.

"I think Servis was moving today every time he heard Severus around. Lu was jumping around after I ate the desert." She said smiling while she followed our sons' movements.

"It will be nice to see my friend happy with his child. He had a difficult life." I said and she nodded.

"We talked about that and he told me how awful his house was." She said sad. "It could be a good idea to have a place for this children who need help. Like you with the orphanage or Harry with his relatives."

"Would you help me to find a place for those children?" I asked.

"What about here?" she asked, "We can use the house over the lake for this. It has many room and we can prepare it for this. We can have help for the ministry with the people to watch over the children and volunteers to help."

"Is a good idea love, let me talk with Lucius and Albus about this. We need to do this properly and we could help a lot of kids." I said smiling at her. Her heart was so gentle and caring for the other. I though how different could be my life if somebody would do that for me. "Now love, you need to sleep."

"But your reward?" she asked confused.

"I plan to get them as soon as our little ones are outside you belly." I said smirking at her, "Now sleep love."


	20. Finally

I don't own Harry Potter

A short one but I will try to write more often.

Vol Pov

I was finishing the curriculum for my first's year class when I heard my love groaning in pain. She was almost on her last month of her pregnancy and she was not comfortable. Her back hurt and she had problems moving around the manor so we decided to move our rooms next to the library for the moment.

"Tom, your sons are jumping around again." Hermione yelled and I winced. I could feel how tired she was and I thought about a possible solution for her problem.

"I'm coming with help." I said walking to the kitchen. _'Naguini, were are Onyx and Pollux?'_

'_They are here master.' _ Naguini said and I saw the little snakes resting by her side.

'_do you think they can help calm down Sery and Lu?' _I asked and Naguini hissed to her babies who followed me to the library.

I opened the door and we found Hermione caressing her belly and speaking softly to our babies. She looked at me and I saw a single tear falling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm so tired and I took my anger on you." She said softly and I sat by her side.

"love, is ok. I had an idea to help you." I said caressing her round bun. "As you know Onyx et Pollux will be our sons' familiars so I thought that they can help us calming down our little ones."

"Are you sure?" she asked petting Onyx.

"We can try, just open your shirt and let them nest close to you." I said.

Hermione opened her shirt and the little snakes glided over her belly searching for their masters. Onyx went to the left side and hissed softly while Pollux curled under her right breast and fell sleep. Hermione beamed at me and I sighed.

"I don't know what I would do without you." She said taking my hand.

"You are my world; I would be death by now without you." I said kissing her softly.

Two days later Severus brought a potion who helped her with her pains and between both solutions everything was ok. My curriculum was finished and I had half a month before the Welcome feast so I decided to help her preparing the nursery. She chose a mix between light gray, light blue and golden. There were magical and muggle toys and I charmed the rooms with all the wards and protections I could think about.

Tilly prepared a nice lunch and she was telling us about the new spells she learned to help with Lu and Sery. Tilly said that she would be on charge of the long night s and Hermione was trying to convince her to let her help but I was sure that she would not let her.

"Tilly, what do you think about putting the beds over that corner?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we could put the armchair between them and the change table on the side with the trunks." Tilly said nodding.

"Good, can you arrange this while I take Hermione for a nap?" I asked and Tilly beamed at me. "Come love you need to rest."

I could see my love sulking about the nap and I helped her to lay on our bed spooning her while I kissed her neck. I brushed her side with my and she moaned my name while I caressed her slit.

"Always ready for me." I said, "Still angry about the nap?"

"Please, I miss you so much." She groaned.

"We need to be carefully." I said entering her slowly. "You are so soft and wet."

"I love to feel you close to me, to feel you filling me." Hermione muttered and I slid inside her slowly.

I was rocking softly, taking pleasure on her soft skin, her tight wet pussy and I pinched her clit making her yell my name several times until we exploded together. She fell asleep quickly and I kissed her neck before leaving her to her nap. I took a quick shower and I went to the study to finish with my program. When everything was ready, I called my owl and I gave him the letter for Albus. He would be happy with my ideas and how to modify the curriculum to help the students to be ready to defend their selves in case of a war again.

I heard my love calling me and I asked Tilly to prepare our supper while I went to our room to help her. she was caressing her big belly and talking with our sons. She was so beautiful and I felt so proud to see her round with my children. I sat near her and she smiled at me.

"I can't wait to see them here, next to us." She said moving her finger over her belly and I kissed her navel. "How do you feel about this love?"

"Is difficult sometimes to realize how my life change so much in a very short time." I said and she nodded. "I was not thinking about getting a bride like you, to be able to have children, to restore my soul or to find my soul mate."

"But, are you happy?" She asked worried.

"I'm very happy to be with you, to see you round with my kids." I said looking at her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said kissing me.

"I have the supper ready." Tilly said and put the trail next to us. Pizza with some soda. Tilly was spoiling my love again.

"Thank you Tilly." Hermione said smiling.

"I heard you saying that you would love to eat pizza." Tilly said and Hermione beamed at her.

"Thank you Tilly." I said and she pop out to the kitchen. "Love, how long until you due date?"

"Probable no more than two weeks as we are having twins." Hermione said and I nodded.

"Maybe you need to slow down for a while. I have a month until the beginning of the next term and I will be here to help you." I said and she nodded. "I will try to see if you brother could come to be with you if I have to go to a meeting but I know that Ginny is also near her due date."

"Yes, she had almost a month. Severus is so happy about his little girl. Lucius was talking about how he would spoil his little girl. She will be worse than Draco." Hermione said and I chuckled.

"What about the randy trio?" I asked and she chuckled.

"Luna is as usual, enjoying her pregnancy but Harry is whining every time his son moves." Hermione said. "He is driving Draco mad and he will shags him silly to shut him up so they spend a lot of time on they room. My brothers and Ginny are so happy about this as they don't have to see them often."

"Good, now come. You need to rest." I said helping her to undress and moving to the bed where I spooned her softly.

Sometime later, I felt her stirring in my arms and I heard her groaning in pain. I opened my eyes and I found her panting heavily. I sat on the bed and I massaged her back.

"Hermione, are you ok?" I asked worried.

"I have this pain on my lower back and is getting stronger." She said with her eyes closed.

"Love, I think you are in labor." I said standing up and walking to the heart.

"Are you sure?" she asked trying to sit down.

"Yes, I will call Poppy and you brother, we will need the godparents here also." I said before I kneeled on the floo. "Poppy!"

"Yes Tom, is she ready?" Poppy asked.

"Yes, she is in labor, could you come here or do you need us there?" I asked.

"I will be there with Albus and Minerva soon." Poppy said closing the call. I call the Malfoy manor and Lucius answer fast.

"Is she in labor?" He asked.

"Yes, we need you here soon." I said and he nodded.

"We will be there as soon as possible." Lucius said and I came back to the bed to find my love with our familiars. Lex, Naguini, Pollux and Onyx were curled around her body and she was relaxing. They were helping her with her pain.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked and she nodded.

"They cool my body and the twins are calmer." Hermione said and I saw her wincing in pain but the snakes curled tighter and she relaxed again. "Every time that the pain start, they will tight their hold and help me to handle it."

"They love you." I said and I saw the floo getting green and Poppy entered the room with Albus and Minerva.

"Hermione, how are you feeling?" Poppy asked.

"Is hard but our familiars are helping." Hermione said and Poppy nodded.

"I need to see how far you are, can you tell them to move?" Poppy asked and Hermione nodded. I hissed and the snake hissed back not happy about somebody touching Hermione.

"They will do it but be quick as they are getting protective of her now." I said looking at the big male preparing to attack if needed so I hissed to him to calm him down.

"Why is he so nervous." Albus asked.

"He is her familiar now, he chose her." I said caressing Lex's head as he looked tense.

"Tom how is our sis?" Severus said entering the room with Lucius, Ginny and the trio.

"She is doing great; our familiars are helping. Be careful around Lex as he is getting very protective of her now." I said and they nodded.

"Ok, she is ready so I need the god parents to be near and the rest to go to the sitting room. Tom are you familiar staying close?" Poppy asked.

"Yes, Naguini wants to be with her friend, Lex want to help her and the little ones want to meet the masters as soon as possible. They were bonding with them already." I said and everybody nodded.

"Good. Tom sit on the bed and let her rest on you. You will give her strength to push. Severus and Lucius take her legs to help her be more comfortable. Luna and Ginny take her hands and talk with her." Poppy said.

"Poppy, Onyx and Pollux will be near you to see them as they get born. Naguini and Lex will be on my shoulders, next to her also." I said and everybody got in their place.

"Ok Hermione, this will be hard but you are not alone." Poppy said. "I need you to push now."

"Oh Merlin, this hurt too much." Hermione yelled and I winced watching her push hard while Lex was whining next to me. It was strange to see the big snake so distressed like this. He moved softly and put his big head on Hermione shoulder licking her face and hissing softly to her. "Thank you Lex. Now I need you to be here next to me please."

She was pushing hard and the big snake would hiss into her ear every time while I muttered some love words to her. We heard a big cry and Servis Riddle was born. As soon as he was clean, Poppy gave him to Hermione who kissed his head and Pollux came to our side hissing softly to the baby who stop crying and opened his gray eyes to us. He was a perfect mix of the four families.

Some minutes later, Hermione was in pain again and Ginny took Servis in her arms. Lex was hissing again, telling me that Luciano was ready to meet us so we started again. It took her longer to bring him out but he was like his godfather so we were not surprise when we saw a blond head appearing and Onyx hissed hard to calm him down and Lu nuzzled his mother skin. Lucius was smirking at how beautiful is godson was when he opened his eyes and we sow the darkest eyes so similar to Severus's. Severus laughed and Lucius glared at him so we chuckled.

Hermione was tired but she wanted to nurse our son so she was trying to see how to do this so Poppy was helping her. Lex was near her nuzzling her neck and Hermione caressed him after the twins were moved to the cribs.

'_Thank you Lex, you were so nice with me.' _Hermione said and the big snakes hissed happily.

'_I never thought I would find my master and to have you as my friend also is a blessing more as I found my own mate next to you and we have our sons.' _ Lex hissed nuzzling Hermione again. _'I will let you rest and we will take care of the little ones. My sons will sleep with them now and I will wake you up if they need you.' _ Lex said leaving the room.

"Hermione, you are ok. It will take some weeks to your body to go back to its former state but you will be fine if you'd take your potions." Poppy said. "Now you need to rest. You were lucky that you had Tom and your familiar to help you."

"I know Poppy." Hermione said kissing my hand.

"Sis, we will be here tomorrow to see our little one." Severus said kissing her and leaving with the others.

I help her into our bathroom and I undressed her, looking at her body after the birth. It was unsettling to see her without her big tummy. I would miss that a lot so I was planning to convince her to try for a new baby soon.

"No Tom, you are letting me rest from this pregnancy before trying for a new one." Hermione said looking at me.

"Sorry, but you are so sexy with your big tummy." I said and he laughed at me. "Your body is different, you look like a woman now, not a little girl anymore and that please me a lot."

"Are you sure? I'm afraid that you would no find me interesting anymore." Hermione said entering the tub.

"Oh dear wife, just wait until next week and I will show you how beautiful you are to me." I said kissing her neck.


	21. Note

Hi. my computer just broke. I will come back with more chapters as soon as I can. Sorry


End file.
